Kid Icarus Uprising 2, The New Battle
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: 2 years have passed since Hades defeat and now Pit teaches the next generation of angels. He soon learns Hades is still alive but is he behind a scheme, or a pawn in the chess of life? On the entire journey, all will learn of their pasts. Now with help from Angels, Humans, The Forces of Nature and even the Aurum, can good triumph? Or will light be crushed by the forces of Evil?
1. Thanks to page

**Kid Icarus, Uprising 2**

Special thanks to:

Awesome people, where if they did not help, this story would cease to exist:

FE Girl 1

u/1619342/FE-Girl-1

The Puppy Schwag

u/2847088/The-Puppy-Schwag

Howlserah12

u/4185901/Howlserah12

LunaCrescentCloud

u/2825961/LunaCrescentCloud

Link to Slideshow of characters:

The slideshow failed to work so, I'll just do the character bios and have the picture link under them if they have picture links.

And of course, thank you, creators of Kid Icarus, If it weren't for you, we would not be able to play it or write fan-fictions about it, obviously.

Pairings:

None that you'd probably expect. They'll reveal themselves in the story.


	2. Prologue Part 1: The Insane Boy

Disclaimer: I only own some of this storyline, most of the dark characters and my O.C.'s. Owners of other O.C's will be listed under their character's bio.

* * *

Name: Alphonse Mordred

Gender: Male

Species: Angel/Reaper

Age: Looks around the age of 12.

Hair Color: Black on the top which branches out and becomes blondish as it goes lower.

Eye Color: His right eye is golden while his left is cerulean. He always wears a blue contact on his right eye.

Height: Four feet six inches.

Clothing worn: Wears a white toga that tightly wraps around his body with a black toga over it in Dark Pit's fashion sense. Under the white toga, he wears a l His wings are covered in black and white feathers. He commonly wears a Reaper Palm on his right arm while his left arm has either the Virgo palm or the Ninja Palm.

Weapons:

Palms: Virgo Palm, Reaper Palm, Ninja Palm, Viridi Palm

Orbitairs: Aurum Orbitairs, Eyetrack Orbitairs, Fairy Orbitairs

Blades: Aurum Blade, Samurai Blade, Gaol Blade

Claws: Viridi Claws, Hedgehog Claws, Wolf Claws

Arms: End All Arm, Pheonix Arm, Upperdash Arm

Clubs: Magnus Club

Family: All killed and went to the Underworld, Atmos is the only family he has left.

Love interest: He has a crush on Viridi, a huge one. He is slightly attracted to Aero (Mainly because of this chapter), just not as much as Viridi.

Alignment: Completely Loyal to Lady Palutena, Viridi and Pit. (More so Pit)

Powers: He can fly without the power of flight. And can use more than one weapon at a time. Before he is split into two, he has a problem, where whenever he sees blood, he loses it and goes insane. Not the scared and crazy kind of insane, the sick, sadistic, deranged insane. He also has the power to absorb souls, mainly evil ones.

Bio (Oc): He was a human boy whose family was killed when the Chaos Kin was in power. He prayed to the goddess for three days, without rest, food or water. On the third day, he died... By then, Pit had defeated the Chaos Kin and Dark Pit had beaten Pandora. Palutena saved him from Hades clutches at the last second. He died when he was twelve, so he will be twelve as an angel until the aging process begins. Holding a hatred for evil he somehow becomes part Reaper, as his soul fuses with his pet Reapette.

Friends:

Kid Icarus: Everyone but villians, with the exception of Hewdraw and Thanatos.

Theme songs:

Angel opening theme: The Sanctuary

Attitude:

A quiet and calm boy. He often mourns the loss of his family. He usually answers questions with nods. Shows no emotion other than smiling to pretend to laugh with Pit. Whenever he refers to Pit he calls him Captain, like most centurions. He tends to ease up after a few months. The key to getting him to trust you is sympathy. He has a dark side that reveals itself whenever he comes in contact with blood, or it takes over. When it is in control, he has no free will, and his body and actions will be controled by it.

Owner: HowlXenn13

* * *

Name: Atmos Mordred

Gender: Male

Species: Angel

Age: Looks around the age of 17.

Hair Color: Black with brown highlights near the tips.

Eye Color: Both of his eyes are golden.

Height: Five feet six inches.

Clothing worn: Black smooth leather jacket, white shirt, tight black jeans with a belt wrapped loosely around his waist.

Look: .

Weapons:

He uses weapons that he calls "The Chains of Thunder." They are magical blades, held together by chains that he uses as whips in battle.

Family: All killed and went to the Underworld, Alphonse is the only family he has left.

Love interest: He is in love with Phosphora, very badly.

Alignment: Loyal to Zeus, Dyntos and Hades.

Powers: He can disappear within shadows in mere seconds.

Bio (Oc): He was a human boy whose brother died when the Chaos Kin killed his family, including Alphonse, who died from thirst.

Friends:

Kid Icarus: Alphonse, Pit, and whomever else he deems worthy of his friendship.

Theme songs:

Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects

Attitude:

A loudmouthed, overly proud, stubborn person. He usually flirts with any girl who he finds attractive and around his age or slightly older or younger. On the inside, he's really a sweet guy though.

Owner: HowlXenn13

* * *

Opening song: Again by Yui, full english version.

**I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected**

**that I be serene**

Dark Pit's walking near a lake and looking into it, he looks up soon after.

**Upon this winding road, in the face of the crowds that bustle all around**

Alphonse is walking in a town as a human.

**Although it seems like I am chasing after the past, what I want is place where the sky is alive and like home to me**

Pit is flying through the skies, like in the opening of Uprising.

**Please to try to understand the truth**

**That this is no choice**

**And I wish you'd stop with that look**

**Of despair**

**You're giving me**

Pit and Dark Pit stand back to back surrounded by Underworld Monsters

**Tears are nothing but the shape of our weakness**

Aero jumps in and cuts through ten of them.

**And they won't bring any absolution**

Screen change to Dylon slicing a monoeye in half.

**I do not see an end to this labyrinth**

**Who am I waiting for-**

**And**

Atmos comes out and jumps over Al to kill a reaper, then looks back at "and"

**I write it down in the pages of my notebook**

Gale snipes three clubberskulls

**'Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest**

Reapy becomes a great reaper and clashes with another.

**I am running but I don't even know why**

**From this reality**

Hades stands in a room and extends his arms as if he is holding the world in it.

**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**

Dominion is standing and going to Palutena's throne room

**And I will always remember the depths of the darkness**

Pit and Dark Pit run towards Lilina and Asuka, who are surrounded by reapers

**I'll face my demons and I'll no longer run away**

Dark Pit and Pit fire arrows at the group

**There isn't a place to go**

Asuka and Lilina look back and then jump out of the way

**I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless**

Alphonse finds blood dripping from Aeros head and loses it.

**'Cause my whole life is ahead of me**

Dylon looks at Alphonse and his sister in his arms, hurt.

**I'll quash the numbness**

**'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**

Alphonse screams in rage

**I must apologize, I've really messed up and**

**I am so ashamed**

Dark Pit's rubbing the back of his head as he talks to Lilina

**I may not say it much,**

**But I know that I make you worry all the time**

Dominion finds Palutena crying while looking into a pool of water, with Pit lying there beaten and unconscious in the vision.

**Back then you always could accept the things I'd done**

**And you're still the same today so I'll try not to burden you**

Asuka is crying as she finds Pit near death lying there with a broken wing.

**But try to realize that I have closed my eyes**

**Just because the world is too harsh**

**And I'm willing to blind myself**

Pit and Alphonse cover their eyes and blush before running away.

**Rumors that they have spread about us**

Night Wing comes out and hits a group of monoeyes with an electroshock arm.

**I do not know which was the first one**

Dominion uses his weavings to kill a few belunkas

**We were friends from the second that we met,**

**Just stop with the lies already**

Lilina throws her dagger at Asuka and she catches it and kills a Reaper with it.

**And my heart turned red with this passion**

Palutena sends out centurions

**And it almost consumed my very being**

Viridi sends her forces in to battle

**'Cause in truth I'd held onto hope**

**From this reality**

An unknown figure slams a sword and forces everyone to jump out of the way.

**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**

**And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?**

Pit and Dark Pit jump in and cut down reapers with their first blades.

**I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away**

**There isn't a place to go**

Dominion deflects Atmos's chain blades with his weavings.

**I still am grateful for the care you've shown me**

**So I'll find the strength to make it count**

Night uses a Crusher Arm to knock back three Clubberskulls.

**I'll always move onward**

**Facing my friends and foes alike**

Pit and Dark Pit face off.

**How do you unlock this door that has no key?**

**Can you think of a way?**

Pit chases a ghostly figure of a woman.

**We can't go back to the beginning**

**The story is set, and our destinies too**

Zeus steps out to greet Viridi and Palutena

**Open up your eyes**

**Open up your eyes**

Everyone wakes up to an earthquake.

**I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless**

**'Cause my whole life is ahead of me**

Pit chases a person who floats away

**And the things I once abandoned**

**I want to try and find again**

Everyone comes out and he smiles at them.

**Come on, just one more time**

Pit and Dark Pit show their index finger, representing one.

**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**

Dominion and Dark Pit are back to back surrounded by Tempura Wizards.

**And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?**

Lilina and Asuka work together to destroy a Great Reaper

**I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away**

Alphonse stares at his dark side.

**There isn't a place to go**

Looking at the group they realize that they all have help.

**I still am grateful for the care you've shown me**

Thanatos, Medusa, Pandora and Hewdraw take the lead and charge Lancelot.

**So I'll find the strength to make it count**

Lancelot knocks them down like nothing.

**I'll quash the numbness**

**'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**

The screen freezes to show Pit and the group running towards the villan.

* * *

Lukas: Hope you liked that opening. I sure didn't.

Howl: Go back to your own stories and stop cameoing!

Lukas: Um, you hired me to narrate this?

Howl: Oh... how's the wife?

Lukas: She's still my girlfriend dumba...

Howl: Uh-uh-uh! *Finger moving side to side* This is a T rated fic. *Smiling*

Lukas: F... never mind...

Howl: Enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

Kid Icarus Uprising 2, Fall of Light

Prologue, Part 1: The Insane Boy

It was your average day in Angel Land. Pit was training the newest centurions, angels like himself. Palutena was sleeping in her chambers. Within the past few years, Pit had matured a bit. He was now an early-riser, and looked to be around the age of your average sixteen to eighteen year old. He had gotten more serious, but on the inside, he was still the same fun loving guy. We now find our hero standing in front of a group of young angels.

"Okay everyone, it's nice to meet you. My name is Pit, I am the Captain of the centurions, and for now, I am your captain. Now, I'd like to take roll call." Pit said grabbing a clipboard and a pencil. "Okay, Night Wing?" He asked the small group of four.

"Here, Cap'n." Night said as he grabbed his Black Club.

"Okay, nice to meet you Night. Okay, um, Dylan Hawk?" Pit asked for the boy.

"It's Dy-lon Hawk" The boy corrected grabbing a Palutena Blade and ruffling his black feathers.

"Sorry about that. Aero Hawk?" Pit asked for the girl.

"Here I am!" A happy twelve year old looking girl replied raising her hand in the air, revealing a Raptor Claw. "I like to be called Aero Dynamic!"

"Hello Aero. Next, Nightingale Fledgeling?" He asked the class.

"Present. Just call me Gale" she told Pit as she moved her hand through her blue straight hair. She then pulled out a Flintlock staff from behind her back.

"Okay, hi. Now, where's Alphonse? Alphonse?" Pit called out for the angel. Soon after a young angel with black and blonde hair walked out from behind a tree. "Oh, there you are Alphonse... right?" Alphonse only nodded to him. "... Okay..." Pit said, feeling awkward. "Well anyway class, today we're going to go to the training grounds." Pit said running ahead. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Pit shouted to his students. Immediatlely everyone began running after him. Alphonse just stood there watching as his classmates ran off. He watched for a few seconds just before lifting up his right sleeve and planted a Reaper Palm on his arm. He activated the Super Speed Power and zoomed past his classmates and caught up with Pit.

"Hello Captain..." Alphonse said quietly.

"Hey, Al! I can call you that right?" He asked him. His only reply was a nod. When they reached there, everyone was exhausted but Pit, Alphonse and Aero. "Okay, now we're going to have a tournament. I'll be competing too, so who wants a piece of me first?" Pit asked the class. Dylon then walked up to and held up his sword.

"I'll take a go, teach!" Dylon said as he flexed his still growing muscles.

"Okay." Pit said as he pulled out the First Blade. They imediately charged towards each other. Soon Palutena walked in and put her hand on Alphonse's shoulder.

"So, everyone, are you enjoying your day?" She asked them as everyone turned to her and began bowing.

"Good Morning, Lady Palutena!" Everyone but Alphonse said aloud.

"Good morning everyone!" Palutena told them as they rose. "So, Pit, what's happening here?" she asked her Captain.

"Well, a tournament for recognizing their skill level." Pit said raising his blade. "I wanted to see where they were at so I would know where to teach them.

"Well, don't stop on my account, this looks entertaining." Palutena said as she followed the angels up into the stands. Soon Pit and Dylon charged towards each other, their blades clashed rapidly.

"Darn! He's fast!" Dylon admitted to himself aloud as he dodged an attack.

"Never let your guard down!" Pit said as he blasted him in the back with a charged shot. Making him die and then respawn right next to Gale.

"Nice try Dylon." Gale said as she petted his head. "But then again, what did you expect from a Captain? He's fought countless enemies!" Gale said as she grabbed her staff. "Can I go next?!" She shouted to Pit.

"Sure, but who do you want to challenge?" Pit asked her smiling.

"I want to fight Alphonse. It's always the quiet ones..." She said as everyone but Palutena and Pit snickered. His only reply was a nod.

"Wait, you want to fight shorty there?! He's a little too small." Night Wing said laughing. "You need a hand fighting her? Iis she being a big meanie?" he said speaking in a baby talk tone.

"... Well, then I'll take on both of you, your rudeness is nearly intolerable..." Alponse told them quietly, blushing as he did. Everyone looked at him, scared for him. They were the top fighters under Pit in Skyworld how would this small kid beat them?

"Okay, so it's Alphonse versus Gale and Night!" Palutena shouted before waving her staff sending them to the field. Pit jumped into the stands to watch the match. "Begin!" Palutena shouted as she raised her staff. Night came up to him and swung his club, missing a few times until he landed a hit.

"Yeah!" He said as he hit the boy. The boy flew back a few feet and was attacked from behind from Gale who was sniping him. He was beaten like this for several seconds, using the healing Power to heal himself. Suddenly Night almost slammed his club on Gale. As it grew closer, she braced for impact. Al saw this and used the Super Speed power to rush and grab her.

"Why did you save me?" She asked him. He then put her down and raced for Night Wing. Night turned for him and swung his club, sending him flying into a wall twenty meters away from the duo. He coughed up a bit of blood when suddenly the innocence left his eyes as he opened them. The cute, innocent, sad boy they knew was gone.

"Well, I guess it's my turn..." He said with a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he cracked his neck. He suddenly reached in his left pocket, and pulled out a Ninja Palm. Immediately it grasped his left arm and he threw a few energy kunai at his opponents, forcing them to block it with their weapons.

"Woah! What happened!?" Gale asked as he appeared behind her. He then jumped on top of her like in a chicken fight and shifted his weight in order to throw her into Night. They both flew back a few feet, and then stopped. Suddenly she jumped on his club and he sent her flying at the boy. She then knocked him into the air, shooting at him as he flew up. This was his cue to jump up and use his club to slam him back into the Earth. Once he reached up there, he noticed the energy stored into Alphonse's palms and he was spinning at an impressive speed. Suddenly he stopped and blasted him with a giant shurken and a reapette. There was a giant explosion of smoke in the sky and saw only Alphonse land back on the ground.

"I did not see this coming..." Palutena said as she watched the young angel. He lost the demented look and was back to innocent. He ran over to Gale and was about to finish her off with his Reaper Palm. As a last resort she shot him with her staff, surprisingly, this actually finished him off, with him knocked onto the ground.

"I won? I won!" Gale shouted in happiness. "Night we won!" She said raising her staff.

"Behind you!" Everyone including Palutena shouted to the girl as he rose again and put both of his hands together and energy began to form there. He jumped back and the ball of energy split into two and then flung them, which soon re-joined together forming a reapette resting in the middle of a shuriken, sent right to her, ripping her in half and forcing her to respawn right in front of Night.

* * *

Lukas: WHOA! How'd he just survive that?!

Howl: Haven't you ever heard of the playing dead power?

Lukas: ... Oh! Makes sense now.

* * *

"How'd he beat us?" he asked her with his hand under his chin in knuckle form.

"I dunno, but I'll tell you, he's one tough cookie." she said following him with her eyes as he sat next to Pit. "But no one has ever beat us."

"I'm next!" Aero said as she jumped from the stands to the middle of the stage without flying. "I challenge all of you for a free-for-all!" she said pointing to all of the angels.

"You may have to wait Aero, Pit there's something attacking Athens!" Palutena said as she raised her staff to activate the power of flight and opened a door.

"We can help!" Night said as he raised his club.

"No, we don't have enough time!" Pit said running into the door. Immediately Alphonse ran in behind him.

"Alphonse stop!" Palutena shouted just before he flew off. "Ugh! Pit, you have to watch Alphonse! He's going to have to help you since he won't allow me to recall him." Palutena told Pit through his laurel crown.

"Yes, Lady Palutena. WHOA! He just took off! Quick! Speed me up!" He told the goddess just before she had him match speeds with Alphonse. "Hey you! Pull over!" Pit joked, stopping him immediately. "What?! He just stopped?" Pit said as he flew back. "Hey, why'd you stop there?"

"You're my captain." He told him as he looked behind him, noticing a monoeye. Pit turned around and noticed this monoye and shot it with his First Blade.

"We have to watch our backs. We don't know what's happening here." Pit said as he flew closer to the town. Encountering a few Ornes, he panicked and pushed both himself and Alphonse out of the way. "We'd better get to the ground!" Pit said as he increased speed again. When they landed they saw a fire in the coluseum. "Twinbellows!" Pit shouted as he ran forward, Alphonse followed swiftly and silently. Soon enough they found themselves in the area with Twinbellows attacking the people in the stands. "Twinbellows! Here boy! Ol' Pit's got a friend to teach you some more new tricks!" Pit said to the dog, angering it. It lunged for him and he dodged with grace and finess. Suddenly they saw the impression of a god in the atmosphere.

"Sit boy." The god commanded, forcing Twinbellows to sit down and look up at it. The god then turned towards Pit. "My my, Pitty Pat, look how much you've grown. I haven't seen you in two years and you look like you're sixteen."

"Hades!" Pit shouted to the god.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Shut up!" Alphonse said as his left eye flashed red then blue as he became irratated of their squabble. "I'm sorry." he told both Hades and Pit, forcing them both to be confused.

"Kind of a downer isn't he Pitty?" Hades asked his enemy.

"I don't know I just met him." Pit told the god. Alphonse then began walkng out of the colluseum. Hades then spoke up to the quiet boy.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked him, crossing his arms as he did.

"..." Alphonse stayed silent as he looked at the god. This caused Hades to get irratated.

"GRR! I'll teach you some respect! Cerberus! Come on out!" Hades called as a giant three headed dog with snakes all over its body fell out of the sky, landing right in front of Alphonse. "I was going to save him for when Pitty came back to battle me, if he can survive, that is." Hades said laughing. He then pointed directly to Alphonse. "Sic him!" Hades said as he disappeared. Suddenly the dogs rushed Al.

"Alphonse move!" Pit called out for his student. Alphonse merely stood there, waiting for them to close in. "MOVE!" Pit screamed as one of them lashed at Alphonse. Alphonse suddenly jumped on top of Twinbellows. He then brought an End All Arm from his bag to slam Twinbellows on the head with it. Twinbellows writhed in pain and anger, attempting to throw him off. Alphonse suddenly was flown off and used a Super speed power to run on the walls. Pit suddenly had an idea.

"Al! Grab my hand!" Pit said as Alphonse obeyed. Suddenly Pit and Alphonse were flying from the speed in circles in the stadium, and Pit was shooting at the dogs. Soon enough, they finished off Twinbellows, leaving Cerberus. "How do we beat him?" Pit asked his student.

"With some help!" Aero shouted as she flew in and was shooting Cerberus with her Raptor Claws. Ceberus writhed in pain before smacking her with its tail. Alphonse suddenly jumped and caught her and crashed into the stands, leaving Pit to fight the monster alone. Pit jumped onto one of its paws and smacked its head with his blade. Alphonse suddenly jumped out of the stands, using Wolf Claws. He hit Ceberus over and over and over, but nothing affected the dog.

"Ugh! We've got to find a way to beat him!" Pit said as he jumped over a swipe. "Can we crush him or something?" Pit asked himself. Ceberus only smacked Pit, sending him down the stairs and outside of the colluseum. Ceberus suddenly howled, believing it had finished off Pit. Alphonse flew outside to catch Pit and fly him back into the area. "Thanks Alphonse. Can you drop me on it's middle head?" Pit asked him. He obeyed and Pit landed on the middle head of Ceberus. Another head suddenly charged for him, he held his blade out and stuck its mouth open. The other lunged for him, but he held onto the blade, having the right head trying to get rid of it, it was too hard to crush and too tall to spit out. Pit turned it and pulled it out, having Ceberus snap its jaw shut. It then flung Pit into a wall. Out of nowhere, Ceberus was flown into a wall, by a human.

"How's it going Angel Face?" the man said as he lowered his giant sword. Pit recognized the man instantly.

"Magnus!" Pit shouted to the human. The three headed dog then lunged for Magnus, it suddenly crashed down into the ground. Dark magic resonated from the attack. Pit looked behind Magnus and saw Gaol.

"Dark Lord Gaol?" Pit shouted as he stood up. She wore a short dress that reached her knees, covered her shoulders and had a sword behind her back.

"Actually, I go by just Gaol now." She said as she threw Ceberus up into the air, using her magic. He landed back onto the ground with a loud bang. It howled in pain just before Magnus walked up and cut off the three heads. It evaporated into Underworld matter as it died.

"Play dead." Magnus said as he threw his blade on his back. Pit suddenly ran over. "I guess your goddess has been doing a good job so far, there's been peace for the past two years... but with that." Magnus began.

"The world could be in jeporardy again." Pit said as he looked at Aero, who was still unconcious. Alphonse suddenly flew to her, picked her up bridal style and flew next to Pit. Gaol suddenly gasped.

"Oh, the poor thing, she's hurt." Gaol said as she put her hands to her mouth. "Pit, who are these new angels?" She asked him.

"These are my students, Alphonse," Pit said pointing to him. "And... Aero." Pit said looking at the unconcious girl, worried for her health, seeing as she was knocked out from the ferocious dog.

"Here, just come back to out house, we'll get her up and kicking in no time." Gaol said walking away, soon after followed by Magnus. Pit walked down the stairs after the two humans. Alphonse simply flew down to make sure that Aero was safe. Soon after, they arrived at their house.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Pit said looking at the outer part of the house. It had a white fence, a swing set, the house was blue with a white roof, the grass was green and the door was a traditional wood brown. Magnus walked forward and opened the door. Suddenly a little girl, no older than maybe a year, came running.

"Mommy, daddy!" She said as she hugged Magnus' leg. Magnus picked her up and turned around.

"Pit, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Vida," Magnus began.

"And our son, Lorcan." Gaol finished, as he came out. Soon after, a young teenager, maybe seventeen or older, came out from behind them. Magnus pulled out a bag of hearts.

"Thanks again for watching our kids on such short notice." He said handing him a golden heart. He held his hand up stating that he did not want it.

"It's not a problem Magnus, you and Gaol have kept the people of Athens safe for the past two years." He told them just before he looked at Alphonse. "A-Alphonse?" He asked the boy. All he did was nod. "Big brother? You're alive?" He asked the boy. Pit suddenly jumped in.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Pit asked him.

"Yes, my name is Atmos Mordred, the boy right there is my older brother, Alphonse Mordred." He explained, with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"Wait, hold on... let me get this straight, you are his brother?" Magnus asked the teen.

"Yes. And he wanted to pray to our goddess to save himself!" He said pointing to him, as he glared.

"Atmos?" Alphonse thought to himself. "Brother..." He said to him, smiling lightly, but happily as he did. Atmos only kicked him in the face. He threw Aero into Pit's hands as he fell down.

"Alphonse!" Pit shouted as he ran towards the student. Gaol pulled Aero, him and her family inside of the house. Atmos then grabbed Alphonse by the collar.

"How could you? Our goddess left us! How could you still pray to her? You should have been praying to Zeus! He would have kept you alive! Palutena is a sorry excuse for a goddess!" He said slapping Alphonse. "You just prayed and died for it! And what did she do? Make you another pawn in her game of chess?" Atmos spat at him as everyone went inside and watched. Magnus soon grew irratated.

"I'm going out there!" Magnus said as he grabbed his sword. Gaol put a barrier up to stop him. "What the heck, Gaol?"

"This is a family matter, I say we leave them alone." Gaol said as she took the children upstairs. Outside Alphonse was beaten and thrown down.

"You stayed there! I told you to come with me, and you still stayed!" He shouted at Alphonse as he kicked him in the stomach. He stood up and all he did was point North of the house. He began walking there. "Where are you going?!" He asked him. Alphonse only continued waking. Soon after Atmos decided to follow him, Pit ran along behind Atmos, still carrying his blade. Soon after ten minutes of walking, they found themselves in a cemetery. Pit suddenly began to have chills race up his back.

"What is he coming here for?" Pit thought as he followed. Alphonse kept walking until he reached a tombstone. He moved to the left of it. Atmos walked up and read it.

"Here lies the family, Mordred. Mother, Father and Son. The sons last words were, "Please! Goddess Palutena! Please protect and spare my brother! Take my life in exchange! Just protect my little brother!" He screamed this just before dying. This was not the fault of Lady Palutena or Captain Pit. The Chaos Kin had taken control of her and killed countless people, Men, Women, and children. -A fallen Centurion..." Atmos read aloud as he fell to his knees and cried. Y-you sacrificed your life for me?" He asked between his tears of pain and sorrow. Alphonse suddenly walked over and hugged him. Atmos held him tightly as he cried.

"It's okay." Alphonse told him. "You're my brother, my baby brother, I'd do anything for you." Alphonse said attempting not to cry. Pit suddenly began crying, no, he teared up at this sad family reunion.

"Alphonse!" Atmos shouted as he gripped his brother into an even tighter hug as he cried onto his shoulder.

"Don't cry, I did it because I love you. The reason that older siblings are born first is to protect the ones who come after." Al told his brother. He finally stopped crying.

"How come you look like you're twelve? You died when you were 15." He asked his brother.

"Because, I sacrificed my life. I lost three years." Alphonse told him the punishment. He finally let go.

"So... how have you been doing the past two years?" He asked him.

"Good. But Captain Pit and I have to get back. He has to teach us new centurions." Alphonse told him.

"Okay, see you around?"

"Yes." Alphonse said giving him one last hug before walking back to Magnus and Gaol's house. Atmos began walking away just before something cut him down. Alphonse and Pit did not notice as they walked back. Once they arrived at the house, they knocked on the door, only to be opened by Magnus.

"Hey Angel Face." Magnus said as he let them in and led them to the guest room where Gaol was cleaning Aero's wounds. She turned when she noticed them.

"Boys, welcome back. Aero's still unconcious." Gaol said as she put her hand to Aero's head.

"Oh." Pit said as he and Alphonse walked closer to her bed. Pit looked at her as he noticed that she was still in pain. Alphonse then put his hand on Pit's shoulder.

"We should leave..." Alphonse said quietly as he went to touch Aero's hand. As he did, he noticed that she was heating up a bit. "It must be a defence mechanism." Alphonse said as he carried her onto his back, like a piggyback ride. Gaol stood up.

"You can't take her yet! She's not in peak condition!" Gaol said.

"Gaol, let them go... Pit knows what he's doing." Magnus said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"O-okay, but just be careful with her." Gaol told the boys. Pit smiled.

"Thanks again... for everything." Pit told the couple.

"You're welcome." Magnus said as he helped the boys carry Aero downstairs and outside. "You sure you'll be fine?" He asked the two.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Pit said as he hit his laurel crown.

"Lady Palutena, we're ready to come back now." Pit said to the goddess. Suddenly the three angels were enveloped in a bright light and were teleported back to Angel Land. Alphonse laid Aero on the ground and out of nowhere, Dylon came running towards the trio.

"Aero!" He shouted as he hugged his unconcious sister. "What did you do?" He said looking at Alphonse and blaming him for his sister being unconcious. Alphonse only walked closer. Dylon pulled out a Palutena Blade and pointed it to his throat. "You hurt my sister!" He said crying. "You hurt my baby sister!" He said as he held her tightly and weeped. Alphonse only walked closer and noticed that one of her wings was bent backwards. She had a broken wing. He walked away.

"Alphonse..." Pit said as he watched the student leave.

"GO! Run away you COWARD!" Dylon shouted as he watched Alphonse walk away. He came back soon after holding a red vial in his hand. "Stay away from my sister!" Dylon said as he raised his blade.

"Please move... she has a broken wing..." Alphonse said quietly and blushing as he pulled his toga closer to his face.

"Don't touch her, you Hell-spawn!" He said putting the blade to his neck, allowing the feathers to come out and nearly slit his throat. Pit walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's only trying to help." Pit told him, wiping the remaining tears from the gravestone event. Dylon then backed away from his sister, allowing Alphonse to get closer. He took his outer toga off and used it as a pillow for her. He then opened the vial allowing the smoke to exit the bottle.

"W-what's that stuff?" Dylon asked. Alphonse only looked at him, as he said,

"The Vial of The Gods. It is considered a soft drink for gods, but it can heal all of the wounds of a... lesser being. Alphonse said as he opened Aero's mouth and poured a drop in. She suddenly began choking before a sickening snap could be heard from her wing. It had healed. Dylon ran to his sister, as her eyes finally opened.

"B-brother?" She called out. He cried and his tears fell.

"I-I'm here Aero! I'm here! Don't you ever do that to me again!" He said crying. She only sat up.

"Big bro, you need to chill out." She said as she stood up. She noticed Pit was standing nearby watching them while Alphonse sat on the ground holding a red transparent flask. "Wait... how'd I get back to Angel Land? I thought that I was in that colluseum and we were fighting that three-headed dog." she said noticing that she was home.

"Actually, Ceberus knocked you out, broke one of your wings and we brought you back. But we're glad to see you're okay." Pit said smiling at his student.

"But, what is that stuff that I drank? It tastes horrible." she said looking at Alphonse and the vial.

"Drink of the Gods, a drink meant for a god, it can heal anything else." Alphonse said as he handed her the flask. She blushed as his hand brushed hers.

"T-thank you A-A-Alphonse." she said stuttering.

"It's fine." Alphonse said walking away.

'Eek! He's so cool!' Aero shouted in her mind. "He's nice." Aero said aloud blushing.

"Well, should we get back to the lesson?" Pit asked his students.

"Yes captain." Aero said still staring off into the direction that Alphonse had walked off to.

"Okay, Aero, can you please retrive Alphonse, Dylon can you try to find Night and Gale?" Pit asked the two. Both saluted him.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

"Guys, guys. Just call me Pit. None of that Captain or sir stuff. I'm just a normal angel." Pit said before they walked off.

* * *

With Dylon...

"Okay, now to find Night and Gale... Gale! Where are you?" He called out for his girlfriend.

"Oh, you're so cool Pitoo!" he heard her say from down the hall. He instantly ran over and saw her with the dark-winged angel.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever I'm out, and it's Tip, not that Pittoo stuff." He said turning around, accidentally giving his hair a little flip. Dylon suddenly felt severly jealous.

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that!" he said drawing his blade. Pitoo then turned to face him.

"Who are you? Never seen you before." He said as he put his knuckle on his hip.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Dylon said pointing his blade at him. "And who are you?"

"Well, I guess you could call me Pit-stains brother. I'm actually his true self... the side he supresses to be who he is." Dark Pit said, unfazed by the weapon pointed at his neck.

"You sound a bit pretentious."

"Coming from the god of it." Dark Pit mocked.

"Do you want to fight me or something?" Dylon asked him, in an attempt to fight him. Pitoo merely walked away.

"Why? You can't even beat the faker." he said as he walked away, back to his room.

"Get back here!" Dylon shouted just before being pulled back by Gale by his toga.

"Babe, chill. He's just being himself." Gale told him.

"Yeah, but!" He began.

"No but's let's just go." She said to him. Dark Pit then leaned out of his room and looked down the hall. The two angels were gone.

"Oh, good they're gone." He said as he walked out. "Now to get to the training grounds."

* * *

With Aero...

Aero was walking down the halls looking for Alphonse, as her Guard Captain commanded. "A-Alphonse?" she called out, still blushing. Suddenly she heard a violently dark vibration run through the halls. She ran towards it without thinking. It suddenly grew louder and more apparent in the air. She continued following until the light in the halls were dim. She continued running until she noticed a door that was slightly ajar. She looked inside and noticed that it was slightly brighter in the room. Two figures were in there, but they were easy to make out. (Meaning that they are easily visible not the... other meaning.) One was an angel playing a black stringed golden harp, while the other was a Reapette. "A-Alphonse?" She called out, scared, making the angel discontinue the somber elegy. The room and halls suddenly lit up to their original glory.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around. The Reapette hid behind his back.

"Look out!" She shouted as she put her Raptor Claws on and jumped into his room. He jumped in front of the Reap-kin.

"No! Please don't hurt Reapy!" He said as he stood in front of the Reapette.

"W-what? Are you crazy! That's a baby reaper! Do you know how dangerous those things are if they're brought to their full potenial? They become Great Reapers!" She said pointing at it.

"No, he's my pet!" Alphonse said beginning to cry. "Please don't hurt him." Aero suddenly put away her weapons. "He'd never hurt a fly." She sighed, defeated, seeing as he would protect this thing with his life.

"I believe you." She told him, walking towards Reapy and petting him on the head.

"W-what?" he asked the girl.

"I believe you, I know you wouldn't lie. I can just tell the kind of person you are." She told him as Reapy rubbed his head to her hand. Alphonse finally let the tears he had been holding back out.

"T-thank you Aero!" He said as he ran up and hugged her tightly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She began blushing wildly as she realized that he was doing this. "Thank you so much!" He said as he continued hugging her. Dylon suddenly walked by with Gale. He noticed Alphonse hugging her, but failed to notice Reapy. He suddenly grew angry and brought a Viper Blade out.

"Let go of my sister!" He said pointing the Blade of Snakes (Viper Blade) at him. Alphonse let her go immediately.

"I-I'm sorry Aero... I was just happy that someone finally accepted Reapy." He said giving a light blush.

"I-it's... n-no-not a p-pr-problem." she said blushing a shade of red that would be envied by a tomato. Dylon noticed Reapy soon after as Reapy flew behind Alphonse.

"Get away from them!" He said as he grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the room. "What's a Reapette doing here?" He said as he shot at Reapy. Alphonse jumped in the way of the shot. "You idiot!" He shouted at the boy.

"As long as I live, no one will hurt Reapy." Alphonse said as he pulled an Aurum Blade out of his bag and ran towards towards him, clashing blades quicker than you could say "Holy crap."

* * *

Howl: WHAT IS SO HOLY ABOUT HOLY CRAP? IS IT A GOD OR GODDESSES CRAP?! I NEED TO KNOW!

Lukas: Howl, chill the heck out, and continue the story, you random teenager.

Howl: Okay, *Cough* ... back to the story.

Lukas: Why is my creator such an idiot?

Howl: Aw! Thanks Lukas, I love you too! *Sarcasm*

Lukas: ... Let's just get back on track.

* * *

Dylon ran out to the arena, where ironically, Pit, Night, Dark Pit and Lady Palutena was waiting for them to return for class. "Where are thay?" Pit asked just before noticing Dylon flying to the middle of the colluseum with Alphonse and a Reappette right behind.

"A Reapette! That means a reaper is nearby." Palutena said as she looked at Reapy and raised her staff and shield. Suddenly Dylon shot a Mega-Laser Power at Alphonse knocking him to the ground. WIthin seconds, Alphonse was in Crisis Mode.

"Alphonse!" Aero shouted as she stood in front of the boy who protected his Reapette with his life.

"Get away from him!" Dylon said to her.

"No! I'm not a baby anymore! You can't tell me what to do!" She told her older brother. Gale ran over to her brother.

"We have to kill it! It can lead the Reap-kin here!" Gale shouted at her. "You have to get Alphonse away from it and let us kill it!"

"NO! I won't let you hurt him!" Alphonse shouted as he drank from the Vial, healing himself within seconds. "If you kill him..." He began looking down as he lightly pushed Aero out of the way. "Then kill me too!" Alphonse said just before Pit ran over to the student.

"Alphonse, stop. I'm not having fighting in this class. I don't want any of you getting hurt." He told Alphonse.

"I don't care, I'm not letting anyone hurt Reapy. He's like family to me. He was always there for me when I was alone. He was there with me the moment I died. I won't let him die, and if he does, he's not going alone." Alphonse said as he removed, what appeared to be a contact from his right eye. He opened it a few seconds later revealing a golden hue in his right eye as he put Reaper Palms on both of his hands. Reapy suddenly hopped on his head and lowered his scythe, so it was able to slit Alphonses throat. It suddenly turned into a skull mask. Alphonse put it on and stared at Dylon for three seconds before growing at an incredible rate so that he became a Great Reaper in mere seconds.

"Oh no." Palutena said as she looked at the child, turned Reap-kin. Dark Pit sprung into action, grabbing his Silver Bow.

"Enough talkity-talk, there's fighting to be done." He said as shot an arrow into The Great Reapers head. It barely budged as the arrow implanted itself into its head. It did not even turn towards him, it kept its eyes on Dylon as it raised his scythe and prepared to slam it down onto him. Aero ran in the way of her brother as the scythe clashed with Dark Pit and Pit's blades.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" A voice in Alphonse's head shouted. He dropped his scythe and gripped his head.

"NO! I WON'T HURT HER!" He screamed aloud as he tore the mask off of his face, becoming an angel again.

"What have you done!? OBEY ME!" the voice screamed at him.

"NO! I WON'T I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT" he screamed back.

Palutena looked at the boy as he fought with himself. She suddenly gasped in fear and surprise. "He's teeming with Madness... that can only mean... Lancelot..." she mumbled under her breath.

"DO IT KILL THE GIRL!" the voice shouted in his head.

"NO!" He said resisting with all of his heart. Aero then ran over to hit him with her claws.

"Alphonse stop!" she said as she slashed at him. Pit suddenly ran over to stop him.

"Calm down!" Pit said as he drew his blade and tried to hit him.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Alphonse screamed as he flew Pit away from him with a blast. Reapy jumped off of his head and was flying around in panic. Aero suddenly pulled off her claws and hugged Alphonse tightly as he writhed in pain.

"Alphonse! Calm down! I don't want to see you this way!" she said crying. "Alphonse!" she shouted as she cried onto him, snapping him out of it in seconds.

"Huh?" He said looking around as his eyes darted the area in suspicion. He then looked down and noticed Aero hugging him and crying. "Aero?" he asked the girl. She looked up and into his eyes and saw that he was calm. He pulled out a case and put a blue contact over his yellow eye.

"Alphonse!" she shouted as she crashed her lips onto his. He began blushing wildly. She kissed him violently and passionately.

* * *

Lukas: O-okay! I've had enough! I'm out of here!

Howl: At least wait until the episode's over! It's just getting good!

Lukas: Wait, what? You?! A perv? Never pegged you for one.

Howl: No, I'm talking about story wise, Lukas.

Lukas: Oh... okay then. (Note to self, never question this weirdo... noted)

* * *

"G-g-g..." Alphonse tried to say. "St-st-st...!" he tried to say as he backed up but she leaned into it more, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pit was blushing just watching the two kiss while Tip (Dark Pit) merely turned away and smiled.

"Hmph, cute." he said quietly as he began walking away. Palutena still had her eyes on Alphonse as if he was some kind of Underworld Monster.

"Maybe I should have Pit keep an eye on that boy... he seems innocent, but one can never know." Palutena mumbled under her breath as she watched Alphonse get kissed.

"St-sto..." he said resisting the urge to kiss her back. He leaned back and they both fell down with her on top of him. He suddenly pushed her off to catch his breath. He began breathing heavily just before running off to hide in his room, with Reapy right behind him.

"A-Alphonse c-come back! I-I didn't mean to kiss you!" Aero shouted as she began running. Dylon ran in front of her.

"Oh, no, little missy! You're coming with me!" He said as he pulled her by her ear.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Stop it Dylon! I can kiss a guy if I want!" she said trying to break out of her older brother's grip. "Stop it!" she said as she slapped his hand away. "You never let me grow up!" She told her brother angrily. "You keep babying me, but I'm fourteen! I am fourteen human years old! Why can't I have a boyfriend?! Is it because I still look like I'm twelve?" she shouted at her brother.

"Because..." He began.

"No! You never let me make my own choices! You probably just want to marry me off to a rich suitor, just like dad! Well I won't!" she said crying and running off.

"Aero! As your older brother, I command you to stop!" he told his sister. Dark Pit walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, stop. Just let her be who she is. She's growing up, you have to let her go." he said as he looked at the boys face.

"Shut up!" He said as he swung his blade, which was dodged with ease.

"You've got to calm down." Dark Pit said as he prepared to engage in combat. Palutena stopped them.

"Power of Caging!" she said, locking the two boys in a cage.

"Let me out, Palutena." Dark Pit commanded. She opened the door to their cages.

"Sorry Pittoo, just didn't want another fight, what with this being Pit's class's first day." Palutena told him.

"It's fine." He said walking off. Pit then turned to his students.

"Okay guys, seeing as a battle had happened today that was most likely life threatening, whilst I talk with Dylon, Aero and Alphonse you will have a free time. Meet me at the hot springs in thirty minutes, Dismissed!" he said to Night and Gale. He walked off with Dylon following him.

"Why do you need to talk to us teach?" he asked.

"To figure out something." Pit said as he made his way to Alphonses room. He knocked on the door. "Alphonse? Can I come in?" he asked the boy. He only walked forward holding Reapy in his arms and opening the door allowing Pit into his room, which was filled with books, a bed fit for one person and weapons hung on the walls. "Okay, we need to talk." Pit said to the boy. "Alone." Pit said looking at Reapy. Alphonse shook his head. "Okay. Well anyway, what happened back there? Why did you just start attacking?" He asked his student, who pointed at Dylon who stood in the doorway.

"What'd I do?" he asked. "I did nothing wrong! He has a Reapette! He's the one at fault!" he said as he walked in and tried to pry Al away from his pet. Alphonse pulled away and sat in the corner still holding him.

"Dylon, try to be nice." Pit said. "How did you and Reapy meet, Al?" Pit asked. Alphonse finally spoke up.

"Reapy's master left him behind in the town where I lived because he wouldn't hurt anyone." Alphonse said to the captain.

"That's really nice. But he's still a reapette. Are you sure that you can keep him under control so he won't kill anyone?" Pit asked the boy. He nodded. "Well, then. I'll just ask Lady Palutena to just let you keep him. Alphonse suddenly began crying. He let go of Reapy and went over to hug Pit, who hugged the boy back. "I'll go inform Lady Palutena... actually, Dylon can you go speak to the goddess?" he asked his student kindly.

"Yeah-yeah." he said walking off.

"Okay, now we have to get to Aero and talk about that whole, lip contact incident." Pit said looking at Alphonse. Alphonse started blushing wildly. "What's wrong?" Pit asked him. He shook his head. "Okay, let's go then maybe we can all go to a hot spring... my back is killing me from that blast."

"Sorry." Alphonse told his captain as he stared at his feet.

"It's not a problem! Besides, we're still friends right?" he asked the boy.

"Y-yes, we are, Captain Pit." He said to his captain.

"Well, that's a start, come on. Let's go to Aero's room and go talk with her." Pit said standing up. Alphonse nodded as he followed. After about a minute of walking they arrived at Aero's room. "Why don't you knock?" Pit asked, hoping to bring the boy out of his shyness. Alphonse hesitated just before Reapy petted his head.

"It's okay, she won't be angry." it seemed like his Reapette said. Alphonse nodded and walked over to the door and knocked on it three times.

"M-miss Aero?" he called out.

"B-be right there!" she said as she quickly tidied up her room of her stuff. She then opened the door after checking her hair in the mirror on her door. "Hi Alphonse, Hi Pit. Come on in!" She told them both as she pulled out two chairs. "So... what's happening?" she asked her teacher and classmate.

"Well, this is about..." Pit began before Alphonse interruppted.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked, putting it crudely.

"W-well... you see... it was... a thank you!" she said blushing wildly.

"A means of gratitude?" he asked the girl.

"Y-yeah! You helped me get back home, helped me get better and gave me your outer toga! Oh yeah! Almost forgot!" she said as she brought it out. It was ironed and smelled quite nice, like the morning dew on grass. She handed it to him.

"T-thank you." he said as he grabbed it. He began re-wrapping it around his body, much like how Pit wore his. Aero was still blushing.

"S-so was that all?" she asked them.

"Well, no... I figured that since everyone is still getting to know each other, we all go take a dip in the hot spring and get to know everyone!" Pit said smiling at the mention of his favorite place.

"O-okay." she said blushing.

"Why don't you and Alphonse head there and I'll meet you there as I gather everyone else?" he asked his students, walking out. Aero then turned to Alphonse.

"S-so... do you... want to go now?" she asked him. Reapy jumped off his head and rubbed himself against her. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "AW! Now I know why Al keeps you around! You're a little ball of happiness and sunshine, aren't you!" she said kissing him on the forehead. Reapy gave out a few Reap-kin sounds before flying back onto Alphonses head.

"It is your choice, Miss Aero." he said bowing.

"Al, you don't have to call me miss... I'm probably younger than you... just call me Aero." she said blushing and holding her hand over her heart.

"Okay... Aero." he said. He then walked out of the room and waited for her to follow. She did after locking her door. She blushed most of the way. Suddenly Alphonse bumped into a taller angel.

"Whoops, sorry little buddy." he said looking down. "New here, sheesh, just die right after reading your family's grave makes you want to... Alphonse?" he asked. Alphonse looked up.

"Hello Atmos." he said smiling. Reapy hissed at his brother. A show of respect... in a way... a Reap-kin way.

"Whoa, how's it going big-bro?" he asked him. "Give me some skin." he said offering to bro-fist him. Alphonse suddenly started attempting to pull a piece of skin off of himself. "Not like that!" He said hanging his head in embarrassment. "So where are you two off to in a hurry?" he asked.

"We're going to a hotspring!" Aero said happily.

"Oh. Can I come? I've always wanted to try one!" he said.

"Okay!" Aero said taking his hand and leading him there, leaving Alphonse all alone with Reapy.

With Aero and Atmos.

"You're brother's really nice!" Aero said as she led him to the hot spring.

"Yeah he is." he said. "How'd you two meet?"

"We're in the same class." she said smiling.

"Oh, that's interesting." he said as he held her hand, smiling at her innocence.

"Yeah, and he's super-cute! No wait! I mean!... uh..." she said blushing wildly. Atmos laughed.

"You like him?! Oh my Zeus!" he said laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, pouting.

"He never seemed like the kind of guy to have a girl chasing after him. He's always so quiet... Always been no one knows why." he told her.

"So what's wrong with liking him?" she asked him, still pouting for him laughing.

"Well, nothing." he said bending down and petting her head. "But don't worry, he's a real neat guy!" he said just before noticing Alphonse walking towards them.

"Hello." he said just before walking up behind Aero to open the door. "Ladies first." he said causing Aero to blush as she walked in. Gale and Night were already in there.

"There you two lovebirds are! We've been waiting for you." Gale said giggling. Aero began blushing as her crush on Alphonse was quite noticable.

"But we're not in love." Alphonse said apethetically to Gale as he looked at the water. He began removing his sandals as Atmos and Aero also removed their shoes.

"Hey, is there a changing room?" Atmos asked Night.

"Over there." he said pointing behind him.

"Thanks." Atmos said walking in coming out a minute later covered by a towel. Alphonse walked in to the males changing room and wrapped himself in multiple towels. (He really hates being close to naked.) Aero started blushing as she ran into the women's changing room.

"Okay, Air! He's just a boy, you're a girl. Just relax! He'll be mature about it." she told herself quietly. Alphonse was facing away blushing as he tried to keep the towel toga wrapped around him. Atmos noticed.

"Al! Relax! Just come on in!" he told his older brother. He obeyed and jumped into the water quickly, still blushing and covering his mouth in the water.

"Cannonball!" Aero shouted quickly as she jumped in, splashing everyone in there. She resurfaced after a bit. The water was five feet deep, a usual safety hazard but not for most of them. "Sorry." she told everyone, who only smiled at her. Pit and Dylon soon came after.

"Is there room for more?" Dylon asked as he walked past to the male's changing room and wrapped a towel on his hip as he came out with the towel on.

"There's always room for one more." Aero said happily when she gestured to the large spring. Pit was busy untying his shoes. Dylon walked over to the male's changing room and changed into a towel quickly and walked out and into the giant hot spring. Gale walked out of the women's changing room soon after and sat in the pool next to Aero. "Come on, captain!" Aero said as she looked at pit and trying not to look at Alphonse.

"Okay!" Pit said as he took his sandals off and jumped in. "Cannonball!" he shouted as he jumped in the water. He resurfaced a few seconds later. "Ahh. I'm feelin' the healin'" he said making everyone giggle. "Well, is everyone here?" Pit asked his class.

"Yep." Night Wing said as he looked at everyone.

"Good! Here, we're going to make a team building excercise!" Pit said as he looked at his students. They all looked confused. Reapy whistled as he sat on Alphonses head. "Okay, we're going to say our names and three things that we like. For example, I'm Pit, I like flying, hot springs and ice cream." he said to his students. "Now you try!" he said. Gale spoke up.

"I'm Nightingale Fledgeling and I like Staffs, making friends and Light versus Dark." Gale said as she looked at everyone.

"I'm Dylon Hawk, I like Blades, having fun and helping everyone." he said as he stood up. Night spoke up.

"I'm Night Wing and I like Clubs, Arms and fighting Underworld enimies." Night said as he looked at everyone. Atmos stood up now, just wanting to join in.

"Hey, I'm Atmos Mordred, I like hanging out, helping out others and hot girls." he said as he looked at Gale. Suddenly Reapy flew over and bonked him on the head with the butt of his scythe. "Ow! What the heck Alphonse?" he asked his older brother. He shrugged in a way of saying, "I don't know."

"Why don't you go next Alphonse?" Pit asked him nicely.

"H-h-hi... I'm Al...Alphonse Mordred... I like my pet Reapette, playing my harp and..." he said, blushing.

"And what?" Gale asked him, in a teasing way.

"I... I like... I like flowers." he said blushing wildly and looking into the water. Aero smiled as she hopped up.

"Hi! I'm Aero Hawk! I like playing around, making friends and..." she began.

"Alphonse?" Atmos interrupted as he added him in her list of likes, giggling. She began blushing wildly as she lowered herself in the water so only her eyes could be seen. Alphonse noticed her reaction and lightly blushed. The next five minutes was filled with silence. Gale looked at her hands.

"Hey Pit? I'm absorbing too much water in my skin. Can we all get out already?" she asked him.

"Okay." he said as he and everyone else got out. He slipped on his shoes as the four other males went to change back into their clothes. The boys began changing as Al covered his eyes and looked away. Once they were all changed they left Alphonse so he could change. A minute later, he came running out in his white toga with his black toga over it.

"Well that was fast." Atmos said as he petted his brother's head as Reapy flew alongside him. "So what now, Pit?" he asked the angel.

"I don't know." Pit said just before the bell for dinner rang. "OOH! Dinnertime!" he said as he looked at everyone. Everyone but Alphonse was excited. Pit ran off, and most of the angels ran behind him, leaving Alphonse, Atmos and Aero behind.

* * *

Howl: *Laughing*

Lukas: What's so funny?

Howl: I just realized their names can make a battery, Triple A batteries! *Still laughing*

Lukas: ...

* * *

"So, I'ma go, and give you two lovebirds some alone time, bye!" Atmos said as he darted off towards the mess hall. Aero was blushing.

"A-Al?" she asked him. He turned to her.

"Yes, Aero?" he asked her. She blushed even more as they made eye contact.

"D-do you know how to get to the mess hall?" she asked as her wings covered her face to hide her blush.

"Um, I don't know..." Alphonse said just before his actual blue eye flashed red. "What? Do I have to hold your hand through everything, girly?" he asked in a rather rude manner, just before his eye flashed back to blue.

"Y-yes?" she asked him, blushing wildly. He lightly blushed as he took her left hand with his right as Reapy sat on his head. "O-okay." she said looking away from him. He silently led her to the mess hall as they stood in front of the doors. He let go of her hand and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first?" he asked.

"Why thank you, young sir." she said blushing and giggling. She walked in, soon followed by Al. Tonight was hamburgers for dinner. Alphonse and Aero walked over and got their burgers and walked over to sit by Pit and their class.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Pit asked looking up from his burger. Alphonse just stared at his burger like it was filled with poison. "Alphonse? What's wrong?" Pit asked his student.

"Um... I'm a vegitarian... and I don't like to eat meat... can I have your salad for my burger?" Alphonse asked his captain. Pit's eyes brightened.

"Sure!" he said as he finished his burger and traded plates with him as Al scooped the salad from Pit's plate and onto his as he gave him his burger. Alphonse looked around.

"Hey, where's my fork?" Alphonse said just before crawling under the table to find it. He found it and got out from under the table. "Aero, can you watch my plate and make sure no one eats from it while I go wash my fork?" he asked politely.

"Sure, but hurry back!" she said as she wiped the ketcup off of her mouth from the burger. He bowed and walked towards the kitchen. Finding the sink, he realized that the kitchen was empty, only he was in there.

"Huh, must be on break." he said as he washed his fork off. He dried it on a towel and looked back outside. Noticing Aero and the group were waiting for him. "Hey, we should steal some ice cream." the voice in his head said to him. "No, shut up... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" he apologized to himself. "Whatever, just grab the ice cream after dinner." the voice said as he walked out. He walked over to his seat next to Aero and started eating his salad, closing his mouth as he chewed and wiping his mouth with his napkin after every bite. Everyone except Alphonse, Aero and Gale didn't eat their vegetables. Alphonse suddenly stood up and grabbed everyones plate.

"Alphonse, you don't have to do this." Pit said as Reapy flew over and grabbed his plate.

"I don't mind, it helps me think." Alphonse said as he and Reapy put their dishes in the sink and washed them. "Go! Grab the Ice Cream!" the voice told him. He ignored it and it grew angered. "Fine! It's my turn anyway!" it said as his true blue eye became red and he went and took the ice cream.

* * *

Lukas: Meanwhile with Pit and the rest of the class...

* * *

"Where's Alphonse?" Pit said as he looked for the student. Alphonse suddenly came running holding Ice cream, cones, choclate syrup, bowls for ice cream, and sprinkles. "Whoa! Where'd you get this?" Pit questioned. Alphonse was tricked into this by the voice and was put into this predicament with a new memmory.

"This is my secret stash, I was saving it for our class." Alphonse said, truly believing this. Everyone's eyes brightened.

"Thanks Al!" everyone said to him.

"Why don't we all go to my room and eat it?" Alphonse asked them as he handed them the stuff to hold as he handed Reapy a box of chocloate chip cookies. Reapy squeaked, fanboying on cookies. Everyone followed him to his room, which was quite tidy, had many books on the shelves and a balcony, big enough for a party.

"Whoa. How's you get this?" Night asked him.

"I made most of it, when I came here." Alphonse admitted. "So, grab a seat, grab some ice cream and just relax." Alphonse said as he stood up. Everyone enjoyed themselves and ate ice cream for the next hour or so, then went back to their own rooms. Alphonse sat by the balcony with Reapy on his head with Pit sitting next to him.

"That was really nice of you, Alphonse." Pit said, smiling at his student. Al looked up at the taller angel with a sad face.

"C-captain Pit?" he asked him.

"Yes?" He asked the boy with the Reapette.

"C-can I tell you something? It's something I've never even told Lady Palutena." Alphonse said holding his knees.

"What is it, Al?" Pit asked him.

"T-there's always this voice in the back of my head, he's always telling me to do wrong... he's always waiting there, for the chance I slip up." Alphonse said with fear in his eyes. "H-he says that once I let my guard down, he's going to kill everyone." Alphonse said crying. "My left eye turns red, when he takes over. And when he does... I don't know what happens!" Alphonse said as he hugged Pit, crying. Pit petted his head.

"I-it's okay Al, we'll stop him." Pit said, to console the boy.

"That's the reason I'm always quiet... I'm afraid that if I find happiness, he'll take control of me." Alphonse said, shaking. "When I was five, there was this girl I really liked, she was the prettiest girl at the school." Alphonse said to Pit. "One day, I found out that she didn't like me, she liked the guy who always bullied me..." Alphonse said, crying.

"Then what happened?" he asked the angel.

"That's when, he showed up. He said that he'd take care of everything, so I let him control me. I watched it like it was a dream. The next morning, I woke up in a puddle of blood, the boy who hurt me was dead, and the knife was in my hand." Alphonse said. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran away, back home to my mommy and daddy. That's when I met Reapy. He refused to take the boy's soul and his master abandoned him. He ended up following me home, and I took him in." Alphonse said.

"Oh." Pit said, trying to fight back a tear. "And why are you bringing him up now?" Pit asked him.

"Once I became an angel, he began talking to me again, saying that I would be the one to lead the Reap-kin." he said as Dark Pit sat silently on the roof and listening.

"Hm, this sounds familiar, just like in these memories of the Puppet." Dark Pit said as he looked at Pit who hadn't noticed him.

"When did he say this?" Pit asked him.

"T-this morning, before class." Alphonse admitted. Pit felt a chill go up his spine.

"There's something up here." Pit said silently. "Someone should be able to know about this." he said as he stood up. "Alphonse?" Pit asked him.

"Y-yes?" he asked his captain.

"Would you like me to help you beat him?" he asked the young angel as he held out a hand to help him up. He smiled and took it.

"Yes, could you?" he asked his captain as he stood up. Pit smiled.

"It's a promise." he said as he held out his hand, and Alphonse shook it. Reapy gave a few Reapette sounds and went to cuddle with Pit. Pit smiled and petted the Reapette. "We'd better get to bed, for class in the morning." Pit said to his student. Alphonse nodded.

"Okay, then good night, Captain Pit." Alphonse said to him. Pit waved and walked out. Alphonse's eye turned red for a second. "You can come out now." he said in a rough and angered tone. Dark Pit gulped and snuck back to his room. "Hmph, thought so." he said as he laid down in his bed, and his eye turned blue again. Reapy flew over to him, as he hugged him and they dozed off.

* * *

Meanwhile in Palutena's throne room...

* * *

"This is bad, this is really really bad." she said pacing back and forth in front of her chair. "What should I do? What can I do?" she asked herself.

"Instead ask yourself this... what would your fricking father do?" she heard a voice say as she turned. She looked around and saw no one.

"Pit? Pittoo? Is that you? S-stop it, it's not funny!" she said angrily, and a bit frightened.

"Aw, what's wrong, Palutena? You were more refined ten thousand years ago." she heard the voice say as she turned. She suddenly recognized the voice.

"Lancelot." she said.

"At your service." the voice said. "Or, am I really? You see, father kept me locked up in my room since you killed him. Your big sister Medusa left me in here, the nerve of her. And mother won't let me out, she keeps calling out for her daughter, have you told..." he began.

"I'll never tell her, she doesn't need this kind of emotional trauma." she said as she looked around. 'I must be going insane.' she thought to herself.

"Nope, you're not. But one of your angels is, I guess what I'm saying is watch your back, trust no one, not even me." he said before not speaking.

"Lancelot? Lancelot? Lance?" she called for this unknown character. "Just what is going on here? And why do I need to tell V?" she quesioned herself aloud. "Maybe tomorrow, I can have Pit and his class take a trip there." Palutena said before walking to her bedroom. Little did she know, an all out war would soon begin, that would cause casualties for all sides.


	3. Nature is a virtue

Prologue part 2: Viridi's Nicer side, and Human Memories

Disclaimer: I only own some of this storyline. Owners of other O.C's will be listed under their character's bio.

Words to everyone section:

Howl: Everyone, I love you all! I mean it.

Lukas: *Snickering*

Howl: ... TOTALLY NOT GAY for any of you guys... TOTALLY NOT LOVE LOVE for any of you girls, except maybe one of you, but she knows who she is and I'm blushing like crazy aren't I? *Blushing like crazy*

Lukas: Yes you are, Howl, yes you are. *Snickering*

* * *

Comments Section: Where reviewers will be acknowledged and thanked for their input.

* * *

To: MagicGirlPrincessNeko

Lukas: Well your wait is finally over, for it has begun!

Howl: Lukas... I wanted to say that to her! *Pouting*

Lukas: Oh, grow up, you idiot...

Howl: Oh "H" to the "e" to the double "ll" no! *Snapping fingers in a Z motion*

Lukas: ... That spells Hellll not Hell, Howl.

Howl: Haha, tongue twister, but yeah, Reapy does sound cute and Alphonse does have a bad background.

Lukas: ... Are you ignoring me?

* * *

To: FE Girl 1

Howl: Thanks FE! Here's the chapter where the two begin appearing in the story.

Lukas: Who's Lilina and Asuka?

Howl: Find out here!

Lukas: Where?

Howl: In the story fool!

* * *

To: KoopalingFan

Howl: Thanks! But as stated previously, your wait is finally over!

Lukas: There I let you say it, you happy now?

Howl: Very. *Smiling*

* * *

To: HowlXenn13

Howl: GO HOME, HOWLXENN13! NO ONE LIKES YOU! *Shooting at him with pistols*

Lukas: That's you.

Howl: No, that's Dark Howl! I'm the real Howl! *Still shooting at him with pistols*

Lukas: ... Whatever floats your boat. *Taking away guns*

Howl: Oh, my boat was set on fire on a lake of gasoline with grenades at the shore. *Grabbing End All Arm and charging the other Howl*

Lukas: ... Where'd he get that from?

* * *

To: RandomGuy77

Howl: Yeah, sorry it's not a Pit and Viridi pairing, but I hope you'll still read it.

Lukas: Why didn't you make it Piridi? You're a supporter of that pairing.

Howl: *Stands on table and points right index finger at him.* WRONG! I'm a (almost everyone)x(almost anyone) shipper for Kid Icarus! So I ship Pit with different characters! Sometimes even Dark Pit. But Pit and Viridi is just so cute, I mean come on! Nothing says I love you like trying to kill each other every day.

Lukas: ... What the Hell is wrong with you?!

Howl: *Making Spiderman 3 reference* EVERYTHING!

Lukas: ...

Howl: Man, I'm joking, just relax.

Lukas: ... I don't understand you... are you even human?

Howl: Nope. I'm a homo-sapien. (Scientific description of human)

Lukas: So human?

Howl: Yep, just more scientific.

Lukas: You stink in science!

Howl: Whoops. *Sweat drops*

* * *

Name: Aero Hawk

Gender: Female

Species: Angel

Age: Looks around the age of 12.

Hair Color: Long shoulder length brown, straight hair.

Eye Color: Sea Blue eyes

Height: Four feet two inches.

Clothing worn: Wears a loosely wrapped white toga as a top over her shirt, with a white toga wrapped around her waist like a skirt that is down to her knees. She has pale white feathers.

Look: video1. vampirefreaks .com: 81/thumbs /2/3/7/6 /4/1/2376

(Just remove the spaces)

Weapons:

Claws: All claws but Pandora Claws.

Family: Her mother died, giving birth to her, while her father died in the battle for the wish seed. Both mother and father went to the Underworld.

Love interest: Alphonse, she is in love with him, but he is a bit too apathetic to notice, but he likes her a lot.

Alignment: She is loyal to Palutena, Zeus, her friends and Alphonse.

Powers: She really has no powers, but with her happy attitude, she can cheer almost everyone up.

Bio (Oc): She was born into a poor family and her parents died before she even hit her teenage years, so her older brother watched over her until they were both killed in the time of the Chaos Kin's rule.

Friends:

Kid Icarus: Everyone but Villains. Her best friends are Gale, Pit, Viridi, Alphonse and surprisingly Atmos.

Theme songs:

Paper Moon, Full English version by Soul Eater

Attitude:

A happy go-lucky girl who has a positive outlook on life. She can almost never cry, and when she does, she locks herself in her room. She is in love with Alphonse and constantly gets jealous of Viridi, seeing as he is attracted to Viridi a bit more than her.

Owner: HowlXenn13

* * *

Name: Dylon Hawk

Gender: Male

Species: Angel

Age: Looks around the age of 15.

Hair Color: Silver hair with hints of brown near the tips.

Eye Color: Mandarin green.

Height: Five feet five inches.

Clothing worn: A white toga wrapped around his waist with a white, collared dress shirt atop.

Weapons:

Blades: All blades except for the Aurum Blade.

Family: His mother died, giving birth to his sister, Aero, while his father died in the battle for the wish seed. Both mother and father went to the Underworld. While he and his sister became angels.

Love interest: Nightingale Fledgling, his girlfriend.

Alignment: He is loyal to Palutena and Zeus

Powers: He can see through walls, depending on how thick they are, the power of his mandarin eyes.

Bio (Oc): He was a normal human boy who died in the time of the rule of the Chaos Kin.

Friends:

Kid Icarus: Everyone but villains, Dark Pit, and Alphose.

Theme songs:

Makes Me Ill by NYSNC

Attitude:

A stubborn guy who often tries to control his sister into doing what he thinks is right for her, even if she doesn't think it is. He hates Dark Pit since his girlfriend always fawns over him. He hates Alphonse because Aero is in love with him, but won't realize her love.

Owner: HowlXenn13

* * *

Name: Lilina

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Appearance: Long, dark reddish brown hair, dark light blue eyes. Black leather shorts and light beige shirt with wristbands.

Personality: Sweet, Shy, brave at times

Bio: Born in a small village, Lilina is a mercenary who protects her home from anything that's endangering like monsters and bandits. Her parents died when she was 10 and now lives with her mother's sister.

Love Interest: Dark Pit

Owner: FE Girl 1

* * *

Name: Asuka

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Appearance: media. photobucket image/ anime %20girl/Sikasui/girl. jpg ?o=87

Personality: A bit fiesty, gentle, sweet, caring

Bio: Asuka is a young warrior who fights for peace. She never met Pit and the others, but she has heard of Skyworld and Pit's victory against Hades. However, when she meets Pit, her life will change forever.

Love Interest: Pit

Owner: FE Girl 1

* * *

Opening song: Again by Yui, full english version.

**I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected**

**that I be serene**

Dark Pit's walking near a lake and looking into it, he looks up soon after.

**Upon this winding road, in the face of the crowds that bustle all around**

Alphonse is walking in a town as a human.

**Although it seems like I am chasing after the past, what I want is place where the sky is alive and like home to me**

Pit is flying through the skies, like in the opening of Uprising.

**Please to try to understand the truth**

**That this is no choice**

**And I wish you'd stop with that look**

**Of despair**

**You're giving me**

Pit and Dark Pit stand back to back surrounded by Underworld Monsters

**Tears are nothing but the shape of our weakness**

Aero jumps in and cuts through ten of them.

**And they won't bring any absolution**

Screen change to Dylon slicing a monoeye in half.

**I do not see an end to this labyrinth**

**Who am I waiting for-**

**And**

Atmos comes out and jumps over Al to kill a reaper, then looks back at "and"

**I write it down in the pages of my notebook**

Gale snipes three clubberskulls

**'Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest**

Reapy becomes a Great Reaper and clashes with another.

**I am running but I don't even know why**

**From this reality**

Hades stands in a room and extends his arms as if he is holding the world in it.

**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**

Dominion is standing and going to Palutena's throne room

**And I will always remember the depths of the darkness**

Pit and Dark Pit run towards Lilina and Asuka, who are surrounded by reapers

**I'll face my demons and I'll no longer run away**

Dark Pit and Pit fire arrows at the group

**There isn't a place to go**

Asuka and Lilina look back and then jump out of the way

**I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless**

Alphonse finds blood dripping from Aero's head and loses it.

**'Cause my whole life is ahead of me**

Dylon looks at Alphonse and his sister in his arms, hurt.

**I'll quash the numbness**

**'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**

Alphonse screams in rage

**I must apologize, I've really messed up and**

**I am so ashamed**

Dark Pit's rubbing the back of his head as he talks to Lilina

**I may not say it much,**

**But I know that I make you worry all the time**

Dominion finds Palutena crying while looking into a pool of water, with Pit lying there beaten and unconscious in the vision.

**Back then you always could accept the things I'd done**

**And you're still the same today so I'll try not to burden you**

Asuka is crying as she finds Pit near death lying there with a broken wing.

**But try to realize that I have closed my eyes**

**Just because the world is too harsh**

**And I'm willing to blind myself**

Pit and Alphonse cover their eyes and blush before running away with Dark Pit laughing at them.

**Rumors that they have spread about us**

Night Wing comes out and hits a group of monoeyes with an electroshock arm.

**I do not know which was the first one**

Dominion uses his weavings to kill a few belunkas

**We were friends from the second that we met,**

**Just stop with the lies already**

Lilina throws her dagger at Asuka and she catches it and kills a Reaper with it, by spinning with it.

**And my heart turned red with this passion**

Palutena sends out centurions

**And it almost consumed my very being**

Viridi sends her forces in to battle

**'Cause in truth I'd held onto hope**

**From this reality**

An unknown figure slams a sword and forces everyone to jump out of the way.

**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**

**And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?**

Pit and Dark Pit jump in and cut down Reapers with their First Blades.

**I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away**

**There isn't a place to go**

Dominion deflects Atmos's chain blades with his weavings.

**I still am grateful for the care you've shown me**

**So I'll find the strength to make it count**

Night uses a Crusher Arm to knock back three Clubberskulls.

**I'll always move onward**

**Facing my friends and foes alike**

Pit and Dark Pit face off.

**How do you unlock this door that has no key?**

**Can you think of a way?**

Pit chases a ghostly figure of a woman and man.

**We can't go back to the beginning**

**The story is set, and our destinies too**

Zeus steps out to greet Viridi and Palutena

**Open up your eyes**

**Open up your eyes**

Everyone wakes up to an earthquake.

**I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless**

**'Cause my whole life is ahead of me**

Pit chases a person who floats away

**And the things I once abandoned**

**I want to try and find again**

Everyone comes out and he smiles at them.

**Come on, just one more time**

Pit and Dark Pit show their index finger, representing one.

**To chase my wishes I'll carry on living**

Dominion and Dark Pit are back to back surrounded by Tempura Wizards.

**And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?**

Lilina and Asuka work together to destroy a Great Reaper

**I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away**

Alphonse stares at his dark side.

**There isn't a place to go**

Looking at the group they realize that they all have help.

**I still am grateful for the care you've shown me**

Thanatos, Medusa, Pandora and Hewdraw take the lead and charge an unknown villain.

**So I'll find the strength to make it count**

Villain knocks them down like nothing.

**I'll quash the numbness**

**'Cause pain's better than the emptiness**

The screen freezes to show Pit and the group running towards the villain.

* * *

Lukas: Welcome back, hope you liked the last chapter. Though, you gotta feel bad for Al, he's gone through a lot of crap in one chapter. *Hand to chin*

Howl: Just as bad as your story. *Reading script for chapter 2*

Lukas: Are you saying Alphonse and I stink? *Drawing Scythe and sword*

Howl: No, I'm saying that both of you had a rough childhood, he became infected with Madness and died, while your friends were all killed by your uncle. *Crossing arms*

Lukas: Oh, but what happens this chapter?

Howl: Carry on, my wayward son! *Points to random direction.*

Lukas: But I'm older than you, Howl. How would I be your son? *Confused*

Howl: Just read it, Lukas, just read it. Or I'll hire Lucifer or Sakul to narrate. I seriously prefer Sakul to narrate than Lucifer...

Lukas: Okay sheesh! I'll do my job. *Mumbling* That I don't even get paid for.

Howl: Enjoy the chapter, audience. *Smiling and waving*

Lukas: WAIT WAIT! *Looking at clipboard*

Howl: What is it now? * Looks at him angrily*

Lukas: We have guests, here in the recording studio.

Howl: Who is it? *Curious* I didn't invite anyone over here...

Lukas. Um... Aero Hawk and Alphonse Mordred. *Puts on reading glasses*

Howl: Hi, guys! Come on in and say something to the audience! *Waves to them*

Al: Um, Hi? Non-existent audience? *Waving to nothing*

Howl: Al, we're narrating here, the audience will hear us...

Aero: HI AUDIENCE! Hope you like last chapter! Here's another for you!

Howl: Thank you two, I'll see you two afterward, at the wrap party for this episode, Ice Cream and Pizza's on me.

Pit: WOOHOO!

Howl and Lukas: ... When did he get here?

* * *

Kid Icarus Uprising 2, The New Battle

Prologue part 2: Viridi's Nicer side, and Human Memories

The next morning Alphonse woke up at four in the morning. The lights were still out and the sun had not yet risen high enough to proceed into morning. He looked down into his arms to notice that Reapy was gone. He got out of bed and walked towards his door and searching for the light switch. He found it and flicked it, yet nothing happened. "Hmm? That's weird." he said as he left his room. He continued walking until he found Aero's room and heard moaning. Thinking someone was being hurt, he opened the door and saw Aero lying in her bed, night-light nearby.

"Oh, Alphonse..." she said in her sleep.

"What is it?" he asked, accidentally waking her up in an instant. She blushed and pulled the blanket up to her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked him while she blushed wildly. He covered his eyes and blushed, thinking that she was naked since she did this.

"I-I heard moaning, so I thought someone was hurting you so I came in. I-I'm sorry!" he said, still blushing. She still blushed as she let down her blanket, realizing that she was still in her sweat pants, an oversized white shirt and Souflee slippers.

* * *

Howl: AWW! I want Souflee Slippers! They sound SOOO CUTE! *Speaking to self in baby voice*

Lukas: Just how is this the real Howl? Are you Lwoh? (Dark side WHO MUST DIE!)

Howl: SOUFLEE SLIPPERS! KID ICARUS CREATORS!, PLEASE MAKE THEM!

Lukas: ... Okay, back to the story.

* * *

"O-oh!" she said blushing wildly, knowing what made her moan. "I-it's not a problem." she told him as she fixed her ponytail. "What are you doing up so early? It's only 4:00 in the morning." she told him as he removed his hands from his eyes.

"Well, when I woke up, Reapy was missing, and my lights wouldn't work, so I didn't know what to do. I walked through the halls, just waiting for the morn, and I heard you moan." he said, looking at her. 'Why did you moan?" he asked her.

"Um... I don't think it's appropriate to tell you, and I don't feel like saying it... it's a bit embarrassing..." she said blushing and remembering her... dream.

"Okay, I'm sure you'll tell me when it's time." Alphonse said as he closed the door and walked in to sit on her pink carpet in the middle of the room. She stood up and flicked on the lights. Alphonse only stared at her night light. She blushed wildly, seeing as he had seen that she was scared of the dark.

"I-I..." she began before Alphonse interrupted her.

"You like Souflees, don't you?" he asked, noticing most of the things in her room were Souflee merchandise.

"Y-yeah, they're my favorite monster." she said taking a seat in front of him, blushing as her secret was almost found out. Not even her brother knew this about her. "S-so, how did you enjoy your first day?" she asked him.

"I liked it, I got to meet a lot of new people." Alphonse said, smiling.

"M-me too." she said, blushing at his smile. Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the mess hall area. "Did you hear that?" she asked Alphonse.

"Yeah." He said as he stood up and reached into his bag, pulling out his Samurai Blade and Ninja Palm. He put the ninja palm on his right hand and held the Blade in it. Aero ran to her bed and grabbed her Beam Claws. They both opened the door silently and crept into the halls so's not to inform the suspect of their appearance. After sneaking towards the sound, they were outside of the mess hall and hiding outside of the kitchen. Aero did some funny hand signs and confused Alphonse.

He pointed to their crowns and flicked his. "_What are you trying to tell me?_" He questioned mentally.

"_I'll go in from this door, and you go in from that one._" she said to him, communicating through their laurel crowns. He nodded and charged through the left door while she charged through the right.

"Filth of the land, hear our words!" she said. Alphonse whispered into her ear.

"Your line is, stop thief, what are you doing?" he told her, she blushed as she messed up her lines.

"Stop, thief! What are you doing?" she said as she looked at the culprit. It was Reapy, sitting on the kitchen counter and eating chocolate chip cookies. Alphonse sighed and walked up.

"Reapy, you know I have cookies for you in my room." Alphonse said picking up his Reapette and hugging him. Reapy made a few Reap-kin noises and chomped on another cookie. Alphonse sighed as he placed Reapy on his head again and walked towards Aero. "Maybe we should get ready for class. Captain Pit said meet him first thing in the morning." Alphonse said to Aero.

"Sure." she said as they walked back to her room. She ran into her bathroom and began to take a shower. Alphonse placed Reapy on her bed since he had finished his cookies. Realizing that he was covered in cookie crumbs, he picked him up.

"Reapy! Look at you! You're a mess!" Al said as walked out of her room and bathed Reapy in his clean sink, and took a shower. He finished within ten minutes and got dressed in his day clothes and went back to Aero's room to meet her. Before he walked in, he knocked on the door.

"Aero? Are you decent?' he questioned, so as not to violate her innocence, a thing this fifteen, human years old still had.

"Yes, I am." she said. He opened the door and saw her tying her sandals. She was struggling greatly. "GGR! Human shoes are so much easier!" she said tossing her sandal to the ground. Alphonse giggled and walked over to grab her sandal.

"I can help. Aero." he told her. She nodded blushing and he put the sandal on her foot. She blushed as he tied both sandals completely. "There we go." Alphonse said. He looked at the clock and found it was 4:30 in the morning, two hours and thirty minutes until class began at seven. Aero yawned for the first time that morning. "You can take a nap, I'll wake you up in a bit." he said to her.

"Maybe we could just head to the training grounds and then I'll take a nap." she replied, blushing. He nodded and Reapy flew on his head again. He stood up from where he sat and looked down an inch to face her. He held out his hand, as she took it. They walked to the training ground and noticed the break table. Without a word, Aero went over and laid onto it. "Good night Alphonse, can you wake me up in an hour or two?" she asked him, barely awake. He nodded and she dozed off.

"I thought she was scared of the dark." he said, remembering the night-light. He sighed as Reapy flew over and cuddled with her. She wrapped her arms around him as if he was a stuffed animal, or in this case, stuffed Reapette. He smiled as he sat on the chair of the table and stroked Aero's hair. "Even though she blushes a lot, now I understand why Dylon always babies her." Alphonse said quietly. "Though, I've got to wonder why she does. Maybe she has a defense mechanism where her body heats up when she touches something cold." he said. "But... Reapy is colder than me... she isn't heating up when she's touching him..." he said just before yawning. "Maybe I'll rest for a bit." he said as he rested his head on the table. His eyes began slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lukas: The next morning at 6:30...

* * *

Alphonse laid there, just resting his eyes, he opened them and saw Aero lying there, still asleep, with Reapy in her arms. The sunlight from the rising sun, augmented her face, revealing more beauty than one would see in normal lighting. This barely fazed Alphonse as he stood up and stretched. "Huh, is everyone late this morning?" he asked. He looked at the clock next to the table, and saw that the clock said 6:30 a.m. Sighing, he woke up Aero. "Aero, Aero, get up..." he said nicely as he lightly shook her. She woke up after a minute of this procedure.

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Alphonse." she told him as Reapy woke up and flew on top of his head and snuggling in his hair as he dozed off again.

"Good morning Aero." he said smiling. He suddenly heard her stomach growl, quite loudly.

"I'm hungry." she said, as she rubbed her stomach.

"We could go to the mess hall." he told her. "They should be making break..." he began before she grabbed his hand and half led, half dragged him there. Walking inside, they got a strong scent of freshly made pancakes. She smiled and led him to the line, which only had Pit, Dark Pit, and Atmos.

"Well good morning!" Pit said smiling at the two angels.

"Morning, Pit!' Aero said smiling. Alphonse only waved and Reapy waved his scythe in a way of saying hello to Pit and the others.

"So what did you to do last night?" Atmos asked, giving a wink to his brother, causing Aero to blush.

"Well, Reapy went off, the lights won't work in my room, and Aero and I came over to breakfast right now." Alphonse said, not realizing that his brother was asking him the question in a more, perverse way.

"Is that all..." Dark Pit said under his breath. Alphonse's left eye turned red again.

"Good morning, loser." he said looking at Dark Pit, who turned around in a heartbeat.

"What did you say to me?" he asked a bit angered.

"Nothing, Pittooe..." he began before his eye turned blue again. "Sorry, Dark, I don't know what's happening to me." Alphonse told him as he got his pancake. He let it go and sighed.

"Whatever." he said, trying to contain his anger. The five sat at the table and ate their pancakes. Reapy flew down and looked at Alphonse's pancake, then at him, in a way of saying, "Can I have some of your pancake, PWEASE?"

* * *

Lukas: Pwease? Really?

Howl: It's called baby talk, dumba...

Lukas: Uh-uh-uh! *moving index finger left and right.* You, yourself said no language like that, Howl.

Howl: Oh, darn it.

* * *

Alphonse smiled and cut it in half for Reapy. Reapy beeped happily as he used his scythe as a knife and fork to eat the pancake. Atmos froze as he saw the Reapette, not noticing him earlier.

"Reapy?" he questioned the Reapette who smiled and cuddled with him. "REAPY!" he said as he hugged his family's pet tightly. "I haven't seen you in two years!" he said as he let the Reap-kin go. He beeped and flew back to his half of Alphonse's pancake, and continued eating. After breakfast, Pit, Al, Aero, Atmos, Dark Pit and Reapy all went back to the training grounds. There, they saw Dylon, Gale and Night eating their pancakes and disposing of their paper plates into the recycling bin.

"Good morning everyone!" Pit said to his class. Dylon's eyes darted to Alphonse and Aero for a second along with Gale's just before waving at the group of five.

"Hey!" Night said enthusiastically, smiling as he waved to them. Pit smiled.

"There will be two people joining our class today, this is Atmos, he will be a student in this class..." Pit began.

"AW! WHAT?! I should be higher than all of you!" he said. Alphonse then looked at his brother.

"It's rude to put thyself above others as if they are greater." he said as his left eye turned purple, meaning that the dark side was working alongside him. Atmos hung his head in shame and let Pit continue.

"And, Pittoo." Pit said, gesturing to his twin.

"It's Dark Pit, Dark, Kuro, or Tip!" Dark Pit said angrily.

"Whatever, Pittooey." Pit said. "Anyway, he's going to be teaching you how to find your opponent's weak point and using it to your advantage." Pit said. Suddenly Lady Palutena came out from the halls and greeted the group.

"Hello, everyone." she said, as they bowed (Except for Dark Pit and Atmos) and greeted her back. "Pit, today I have arranged a field trip for everyone to go to Viridi's Castle and to learn from her. Besides, knowing your enemy is half the war." she said.

"I thought that the phrase was, knowing is half..." Pit said, just before she interrupted him.

"Are you the goddess here?" she asked him.

"Sorry." he said, looking down.

"Okay, well, anyway, the Lightning Carriage is here." she said, gesturing to the middle of Angel City, where Phos and Lux waited with a carriage behind them. "I'll be joining you today also, to speak with Viridi." she told Pit. He smiled and everyone began walking to the square, whist Alphonse and Reapy got some stares of negativity and hatred pointed at the duo. They shrugged it off and stepped into the carriage. Everyone else soon followed, sitting on the chairs of the extra large carriage meant to hold up to twelve people. Pit sat in the front.

"Phos, Lux, giddy up!" Pit said as the two unicorns blasted off to Viridi's castle.

* * *

Howl: Meanwhile, in the human world...

* * *

Lilina awoke in her bed as the sun shone in her window and hit her eyes. She sighed, from irritation and exhaustion as she got out of bed. She walked to her clothes closet and changed her clothes quickly. She then walked over to her mirror next to the closet to work on her hair. Once she was finished and looked presentable, she grabbed her sword and daggers and walked out of her room. She left the house soon after locking the front door and leaving to go to do her job. Today was a quiet day as she passed through the town and saying hello to the villagers.

"Miss Lilina!" a young child called out to her as she turned around. She bent over to be eye level with the child.

"Good morning." she told him. He then held up a yellow rose.

"Thank you for protecting our village." he told her. She petted his head and smiled lightly.

"It's my job." she told him. He then handed her the rose.

"I-I picked this for you." the boy said to her. She took the flower and sniffed it, inhaling the beautiful scent.

"Thank you." she told him. He smiled, brightly and ran off. Lilina smiled as she stood up and began walking away from where she stood. "This is why I protect this village, I want to see all of these people safe." she said as she walked towards a tree with a rock that could be sat on laid nearby. She walked over and sat on the rock as she watched over the village. "I wish something more exacting than fighting bandits every day would happen." she said as she sighed.

"Stop it, give her back!" she heard a little girl say. Looking towards her, she noticed that there were some boys around the age of five or six, picking on a girl who appeared much younger than the boys. She stood up and noticed that the little girl was trying to grab a doll from them..

"Hey you guys, stop picking on her and give her back her doll." she told them. They looked up to her and obeyed her and gave her, her doll back. The girl smiled up at her.

"Thank you, Lilina!" she said to her.

"Vida, where are your parents? Magnus and Gaol must be worried sick!" Lilina said to the girl.

"I don't know... Mommy and Daddy were at the store and I lost them..." she said as she began to cry.

"There, there. Don't worry, we'll find them." she said as she petted the girl's head. Vida grabbed her hand and walked alongside her. "Huh, this reminds me of when I first met Asuka." Lilina thought to herself as she entered a flashback, of when she was little.

* * *

Howl: FLASHBACK SCREEN TRANSITION, ACTIVATE! *Does so*

Lukas: ...

* * *

"You're a bastard child, your father didn't want you anymore, that's why he died." one boy said, looking down at a girl.

"Stop it! Leave me alone you bullies!" she shouted at the boys who were picking on her as the tears of pain and heartbreak began dripping from her eyes. One of the boys pushed her and she fell to the ground.

"Hey! Stop picking on her!" Lilina said as she caught the bullies attention.

"Oh, look, it's Lilil' girl." they teased as they walked away from the girl and towards her.

"My name is Lilina!" she shouted at them, even though they were a good few inches taller than her. "Now stop being mean to her!" she said to them.

"Make us, you orphan." one said as he pushed her. She frowned and pushed him back.

"You guy's are just bullies!" she said as she looked up at them. Suddenly her uncle came by.

"Hey, why are you guys picking on my niece and her friend? I'd recommend you leave them alone." he told the boys. They all froze in fear and walked away from them. Lilina then walked towards the girl, offering her a hand up.

"I'm Lilina, what's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"A-Asuka." she said as she took her hand and she stood up.

"It's nice to meet you, Asuka." Lilina said as she looked at the girl. Asuka then spoke up.

"H-hey, Lilina? Can we be friends?" Asuka asked Lilina, who smiled happily.

"Of course! We're best friends from here, on out!" she said holding her right pinky up. Asuka smiled and held her pinky with hers.

"It's a promise then." she said smiling.

* * *

Lukas: Flashback terminat...

Howl: FLASHBACK COMPLETE! *Goes back to present time*

Lukas: ...

* * *

They walked for a minute or two before they came up to Magnus and Gaol, who were looking for her. Lorcan was in Magnus' arms, since he was still a baby like his sister. Seeing as Magnus had already lost a child before to The Underworld Army, he tries to train his and Gaol's kids for anything. "Vida!" Gaol shouted as she ran for her daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she shouted back as she ran to her mother and they embraced each other in a hug.

"Don't you ever run off like that again!" Gaol said hugging her child.

"Mommy! I was okay! Lily was with me." she said hugging her mom back. Gaol suddenly walked Vida over to Lilina and smiled.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my baby, Lilina." Gaol said as she hugged her tightly. Lilina hugged her back.

"It's not a problem Gaol, just doing my job." Lilina said as Gaol let go. She walked back to pick up Vida and she and Magnus waved to her.

"Bye, Lily!" the two kids said as they waved to her.

"Bye!" she said as she waved her hand to the kids, saying bye. "It feels good to help others." she said as she walked back to where she usually sat and watched the town, knowing that was the only exit in the town.

* * *

Lukas: Back with the Angels and goddess...

* * *

"Whew! We're here!" Pit said as he jumped up and petted the two unicorns. Palutena and some of the other angels stumbled out from the carriage, looking like they'd puke, while Alphonse and Dark Pit walked out as if they had a pleasant ride at lightning speeds. "Good job, Phos, Lux." Pit said as he handed them both magical unicorn carrots of magic, FABULOUS! They both nodded in approval as they ate the carrots. Pit smiled as he walked back to his class. Arlon suddenly flew in out of nowhere.

"Welcome, young masters and mistresses, and you too, Lady Palutena." he said bowing to the class.

"Hello again, Arlon." Palutena said as she curtsied.

"Hey, Arlon this is my class, and Dark Pit, my right hand teacher." Pit said pulling Dark Pit to him.

"Hello, again." he said to them, he then turned back to the class and bowed again. "It is my privilege to represent Mistress Viridi, and the Forces of Nature..." he said as he looked up and a red flash emitted from his left eye. Everyone but Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Alphonse flinched at his eye.

"He's a happy ray of sunshine isn't he?" Atmos asked Palutena. Arlons eyes darted towards Atmos.

"Young master, if you have something to say, please, don't let me stop you." he said which made everyone turn to him. He gave a smirk.

"Yeah, I do. You're a full fledged dic..." he began.

"Unfortunately we have not a moment to lose, now if you'd please follow me, I will take you to mistress Viridi." he said as he began walking away elegantly. He had just stopped Atmos from swearing, so politely.

"That guy's a bit scary." Aero said to Alphonse, who Reapy hid behind. Alphonse nodded and looked at her, as they walked toward the halls of the castle. After about a minute of walking, they came upon the throne room, which was filled with beautiful flowers and other things like that. In the middle was a young girl around the age of twelve, sitting on the throne. She stood up.

"Welcome everyone." she said as Alphonse stared at her, as if she was the only female he had seen in years. "My name is Viridi, The Goddess of Nature." she said as she looked at everyone. "Welcome to Nature World. This place is my home, where everything is blooming with life. Now I want you all to know that I do not allow any Underworld creatures here." she said as she looked at everyone. Suddenly Alphonse's eyes hardened as he stood in front of Reapy and was already drawing his Wolf Claws and prepared to fight. Arlon suddenly flew behind him and grabbed Reapy.

"Ahem, I see someone is already disregarding those rules." he said as he raised Reapy in the air. Alphonse suddenly swung his Wolf Claw at Arlon, who dodged with ease.

"A Reapette!" Viridi shouted as a Cobbler appeared. Alphonse suddenly jumped up, grabbed Reapy and ran out into the garden, crying as he did.

"Why can't they just accept him? Lady Palutena does." Alphonse said as he ran into a garden of flowers, secluded from anywhere else. He sat on a nearby bench and watched Reapy fly around, trying to get Alphonse to play with him. Alphonse just cried and watched his pet play by itself. Suddenly he heard something growing at an incredible rate and someone with blonde hair and around his height came out from a tree as if it was a portal.

"Why did you run away?" Viridi asked him with care in her eyes. He didn't answer and just watched Reapy fly in circles. She sighed and sat down by him. "My name is Viridi Demeter, what's yours?" she asked him.

"A-Alphonse Mor-Mordred." he said nervously, since she sat close to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Al." she said politely, trying to get him to ease up. She then looked at Reapy. "So, you like Reapers?" she asked him. He shook his head and looked at her.

"I only like Reapy, the rest of the Reap-kin are crazy and evil... Lady Palutena says so." he said to her, as he looked into her eyes. He began blushing wildly when he realized how pretty her eyes were.

"Oh." she said. "So, why did you run?" she questioned.

"I didn't want you to hurt Reapy... He's a part of me." Alphonse said.

"A part of you?" she questioned. He nodded, loosening up to the Nature Goddess.

"Yes... I have this thing wrong with me... and Reapy is the only one who can snap me out of it." he said as he looked at her, still blushing.

"Like what?" she asked him.

"I-it's called Madness... it's what drives everything into thinking differently..." he said as he looked at his feet.

"Madness?" she questioned, not knowing what it meant. "Why do you have it?" she asked him.

"I-I don't know." he said to her. "I was just born with it..." he said looking at Reapy. Reapy suddenly flew over and around Viridi.

"Huh?" she asked as she watched the Reapette.

"It means he likes you." Alphonse said blushing, in truth, he liked her too.

"Oh, hello there." she said as she petted his head. Reapy beeped in happiness and sat on Alphonse's head and gave him his scythe so he could have his hands. Alphonse took it and Reapy began flying around and playing in the field of flowers, playing by the black and white roses. "That must really attract him, the roses of death." Viridi said.

"Huh?" Al asked as he looked at her.

"The white and black rose, the symbols of death. Their white pureness represents Death's cold and beautiful hand. Their black petals represent the cloak he wears to keep out of sight from the next. But death is the way into the City of Souls, where souls can be reborn anew. Such is nature, the weak are consumed, it is the never ending circle of life." Viridi said watching Reapy. She suddenly giggled. "Sorry, got all philosophical there." she said to Al.

"I think I'm in love." Alphonse accidentally said aloud. Viridi heard him and blushed.

"W-what?!" she asked angrily, and still blushing. Al suddenly blushed and moved a bit away.

"D-did I say something?" he lied as he tried to hide his blush behind his wing as it moved in front of him. She pushed his wings away.

"You said you're in love." she said, still blushing.

"W-well I uh... um... I..." he began before she inched closer.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I uh... Maybe?" he asked her.

"Well, do you like me?" she asked him.

"W-well, you're really pretty and your eyes are nice and your hair..." he began commenting. She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"You're so sweet." she said, blushing slightly. He blushed even more when suddenly something flew into his right eye. He tried to rub it and Viridi grabbed his arm. "I can get it." she said as she blew into his eye, accidentally blowing his contact out somehow.

"AH!" he shouted as he moved away and hunted for it. "Where is it? I'm an abomination!" he said as he hunted for it. Viridi wondered what was wrong with him and moved closer to him.

"Alphonse? What's wrong?" she asked him as she bent down onto her knees.

"Don't look at me I'm a monster!" he said as he looked away from her. She lightly touched his chin and directed his face to hers. He blushed as he opened his eyes. She then saw the golden in his right with the blue in his left.

"You have golden eyes too?" she asked him.

"Eye." he said as he looked at her blushing. "My left eye is blue. My right eye is golden." he said as he looked into her two golden eyes. They kept this eye contact for at least a minute, when she closed her eyes slowly and suddenly leaned closer, her lips a bit puckered. Alphonse blushed as he began leaning closer but leaning back at the same time, forcing himself to move back and forth. He was deciding between kissing the goddess and probably getting killed by Arlon, or not kissing her and she killing him, since she almost dropped a reset bomb on his town when he was human. "Eh, what the Underworld." he said softly as he kissed her, this time kissing a girl purposely. She blushed as she felt his lips touch hers and they both just sat there, with their lips touching and eyes closed. They pulled away after a few seconds and were blushing wildly.

* * *

Howl: Aww! So cute!

Lukas: You know? For once, I agree with you.

Howl: Thanks Lukas. That moment was pricelessly sweet. *Wiping a tear away*

Lukas: I wish every moment was as sweet as that one. *Wiping a tear of Happiness away with a tissue*

Howl: Well, it won't always be as peaceful and sweet as this.

Lukas: I know, but this is just so happy.

Howl: I know, so much fluff... it's so beautiful...

Lukas: ... Okay, now you're just scaring me.

* * *

"S-sorry." Viridi said, breaking the silence.

"N-no-no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you." Alphonse said looking away from the goddess.

"It's okay, I kind of liked it." she said to him, causing him to blush even more. "Want to do it again?" she asked, smiling a bit.

"S-sure." he said as he leaned in. She leaned closer when suddenly they heard Atmos, leaned away quickly, and acted like they were playing with the flowers.

"Al! Reapy! Where are you two?!" he called out for his brother. He looked into the field and saw the three. He gave a smirk and walked to his brother and the goddes. "Pardon me? A goddess and an angel? Lovers? How quaint." he said with a smirk. Suddenly Al's left eye turned red.

"Oh, up yours..." he said with anger. Atmos suddenly grew angry.

"Shut up." he said.

"Make me, big-boy." Al mocked as he looked up at his brother.

"You've asked for it." he said as he put up his fists.

"I'll kick your butt into next week." Alphonse said as he stood up and flapped his wings in anger, sending a wave of wind that sent some flower petals flying into the air. Viridi stood up and looked at Al.

"Al, what are you doing? Where'd that innocent boy go? Or was that all a charade?" she asked, with a tear in her eye. Reapy suddenly flew over and landed on Al's head making his eye turn blue again, as he calmed down.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked before Atmos punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Al!" Viridi shouted as she ran to the boy's side.

"I'm okay." he said as he stood up. He then looked up at his brother. "What was that for?" he questioned him.

"You made fun of me." Atmos said. Alphonse touched his forehead.

"I-I don't remember that." Alphonse said to him.

"Huh?" Viridi and Atmos said in unison.

"It must have been, Him." Alphonse said, looking at Reapy, who was still playing in the flowers.

"Him?" Viridi asked him.

"You know how I told you about Madness?" He asked Viridi.

"Yes." she replied.

"Well, there's this voice in the back of my head... he's always there, always waiting for me." Alphonse said to her. Atmos nodded.

"Okay, see you two later." Atmos said. Alphonse and Viridi looked at him, confused at his actions. "Have fun!" he said as he walked back to his class.

"Well, can you fight him?" she asked Alphonse.

"Yes, at most times, I can... but certain times, he can control me... And I hate it when he controls me! I hate it!" he shouted in anger. Viridi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alphonse, calm down." she told him. He obeyed and took off his laurel crown.

"I never liked listening to him." he said, polishing the piece of bronze. "He's always telling me to do bad." Al said as he put it back on. Suddenly he heard a shout.

"ALPHONSE WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" he heard Aero shout through the crowns.

"OW!... I'm fine Aero." he said, digging his ear with his index finger from her yell.

"That's good, I was worried sick about you, everyone is." she said.

"Who's Aero?" Viridi asked him.

"A friend." he replied.

"Who's that?" Aero asked him, hearing Viridi.

"Viridi." he said to her.

"Where are you?" she asked him.

"In the garden, you should come, it's really pretty here." he said looking at all of the flowers.

"Okay!" she said, flying there in one minute and landing behind the two. They looked behind and saw her smiling as she carried a plate of cookies. "I brought cookies too." she said as Reapy flew in circles around her happily. "Hi Reapy." she said as she handed him a cookie. He smiled and giggled as he began eating it happily.

"Hi Aero." Alphonse said, waving to the girl. Viridi walked up to Aero as she sat the cookies on the bench.

"I'm Viridi." she said.

"Aero." Aero said back to her. "So, what have you two been doing?" she asked. Viridi began blushing.

"Um, just talking... and stuff like that." she said.

"Okay." Aero said to her, smiling as she offered her a cookie. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you." Viridi said.

"Not a problem, we're friends right?" Aero asked the goddess.

"Yeah, we're friends." Viridi said giving her a friend hug. Aero gave the hug back and Alphonse walked over to them.

"So, we're all friends now?" He asked them. They nodded and he smiled. Reapy suddenly flew over carrying flowers for Viridi and Aero.

"Aw! Thank you!" the two girls said in unison and took the flowers, which were yellow roses.

"This is so sweet of you, who knew Reap-kin could be so nice?" Viridi said, petting his head. He beeped happily and ate another cookie. Al sighed as he looked at the two girls. "Huh? Did you say something Al?" Viridi asked him. He turned away and blushed wildly.

"N-nothing!" he said as he looked at the ground. Viridi and Aero giggled at him and offered him a cookie. "Thanks." he said as he nervously ate it.

"So, how did you two meet?" Viridi asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Well, we're in the same class, and we became friends, right Al?" she asked, looking at the angel.

"Yeah, Aero's a friend of mine since yesterday." Al said, looking at Viridi.

"So, how did you two meet?" Aero asked Viridi.

"Well, he ran off to protect Reapy from Arlon and I followed him here." Viridi explained. "The funny thing is, this is my little garden, and I was headed here anyway." Viridi said giggling. They all talked and ate cookies for the next ten minutes or so...

* * *

Lukas: Meanwhile...

Howl: With Atmos...

* * *

Atmos was walking around the halls of Viridi's castle and looking for his class, just before seeing beautiful blonde hair pass by. "Hello?" he said as he watched the blonde girl walk by. He walked next to her. "Hey, I'm Atmos." he began to flirt with her.

"Hey, I'm not interested." she said just before flying away with lightning speed. Dark Pit suddenly walked up to Atmos, who was frozen in disbelief.

"Hey, Atmos." he said. "What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed Atmos staring off.

"She will be mine, mark my words, Tip." he said. "She will be mine!" he said, as Dark Pit just stared at him.

"Okay, if you say so." he said as he walked away. Atmos followed him back to his class.

* * *

Howl: Back...

Lukas: With Pit...

* * *

"Now where's Al and Atmos?" Pit asked as he walked ahead of Arlon and noticed Phosphora. "Hey Phosphora." he said waving as she stopped.

"Hi Pit." she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, now I'm looking for my students, the rest of them are with Arlon and Cragalanche." Pit said as she walked with him. "Have you seen someone named Atmos? He's about yea' tall, wears human clothes and has yellow eyes."

"Oh yeah, I saw him earlier, he was leaving Mistress Viridi's garden." she said as she walked away from him and he found Atmos and Dark Pit.

"There you are! Now time to get back to class!" Pit said as Atmos nodded silently as he walked back to the class. "Now where's Al?" he asked as he looked around.

Howl and Lukas: Back with Al and the girls...

"You two are so cute!" Al said just before blushing wildly. "NO! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he said as they blushed wildly.

"L-like wh-what do you m-mean?" Aero asked him, stuttering her words by accident.

"L-like.. you two are... pretty?" Al asked, flinching asif he was about to get hit. They blushed and nodded.

"Thank you... you're pretty cute yourself." Viridi said as she kissed his cheek.

"Y-yeah, you are cute." Aero said blushing before kissing his lips lightly. Alphonse was already blushing from being in the presence of these two girls.

"... I feel like such a pedophile..." Al said, blushing and looking away from the two as they looked at him.

"What? How can you feel like a pedophile?" Viridi asked him.

"Well, I died when I was 15, Aero was 12 and Viridi? You look not a day older than 13." Al said, blushing.

"Well, we love you just the way you are, Al." Aero said, punching him in the arm lightly as he giggled, blushed and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, we love you." Viridi said, hugging him as he blushed. She suddenly pulled away and smiled, before blushing.

"Can you really be friends with a person who's insane?" he asked them as they nodded, smiling at the angel. "Thank you two..." he said, smiling.

"Wait, this is kiddish, but are we all best friends?" Viridi asked.

"The very best." Alphonse and Aero said in unison. Viridi smiled and hugged the two, who hugged her back, as Al blushed.

"I feel so wrong... so evil... yet... it feels so nice..." Alphonse thought as he hugged back, blushing. Viridi suddenly pulled away.

"Maybe we should get you two back to your class." she said, smiling at the angels.

"Oh here's my laurel crown and Al's." Aero said as she gave Viridi their numbers so they could all contact each other whenever they pleased. Reapy then flew over to land on Alphonse's head, fiddling with his bronze laurel crown.

"Thanks." Viridi said with a smile. "I'll call you two to hang out sometime." she said, just before a large door opened. "This should take us all to the other, OTHER garden where everyone else is." Viridi said as she walked through the door, followed by Al and Aero. Upon opening their eyes, they were back in the other garden, where the angels were fighting with Cragalanche and Arlon. Dylon saw his sister and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"THERE YOU ARE BABY SIS! I'VE MISSED YOU!" he said, hugging her tightly as she tried to push him away. "Even your anger can't separate me from you!" he said, hugging her tightly as she sighed.

"Al, could you..." she asked as he nodded, curled his right index finger in as the rest of his hand looked like it was flatter and about to chop Dylon.

"Reaper... CHOP!" Al shouted, chopping Dylon in the head as he fell down, comically bleeding from his head much like in anime. (It's fake, so Al's not going to react)

"Thanks, Alphonse." Aero said with a smile, Palutena then walked up to them.

"Ready to go guys?" she asked as the two nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Viridi asked, looking down.

"Of course, Vri." Aero said, hugging the young goddess. She hugged back and pulled away after a few seconds.

"Bye Viridi." Al said, hugging her as she returned the gesture, blushing lightly.

"Okay everyone, back to the Lightning Carriage." Dark Pit said as all of the other students went to the horse drawn carriage. Al and Viridi pulled away and walked away from each other as Al and Aero waved at the Goddess of Nature. "Everyone aboard?" Dark Pit asked as he sat in the front with Pit as they rode back to Skyworld, with most of the angels crashing out of the carriage to puke... or just to get over their motion sickness.

"Well that was fun." Al said, smiling as he held Aero's hand.

"Y-yeah..." Aero said, blushing before she kissed Al's cheek. "H-hey Al?" she asked as he looked toward her. "D-do you have a g-girlfriend?" she asked as he smiled.

"Of course I do! You and Vri are my best friends and girls, that count?" he asked, unfamiliar to the word. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay everyone, the rest of the day is yours!" Pit said as everyone darted off, Night with Atmos, Dylon with Gale, Dark Pit by himself as Pit walked over to Al and Aero. "Hey you two... what do you two do?" Pit asked, severely bored and not knowing what to do.

"Um, we do random stuff!" Aero said, smiling at Pit, who nodded.

Out of nowhere, the trio's stomachs rumbled as they, in unison said, "I'm hungry." They all smiled and headed to a buffet. Pit and Aero immediately rushed into line and began filling their plates while Alphonse simply grabbed a few vegetables and made a salad. They took a seat near a corner table.

"I'm going to eat all my food before you!" Pit said, smiling at Aero.

"Oh no you're not!" she replied, grinning.

"Oh, yes I am!" Pit said, giving a smirk. "I've been training with Kirby." he said, as Al and Aero gave him a lost look before Pit and Aero began scarfing... no, inhaling their food, as Al politely nibbled on his lettuce.

"Um... you two could choke or get the hiccups." Al said, as Pit and Aero hiccupped in unison. He sighed and smiled at the two. "These are my best friends." he mumbled as the two drank their drinks and began eating again.

"I win!" Both said, smiling before glaring at each other. "Al, who won?" they asked him.

"Me, I finished first." Al said, giving an innocent smile.

"WHAT?!" Both asked.

"You said, that the game was to finish food first, and since I had the least, I finished my meal before you two." Al said, as the thought about it.

"He's right..." Pit said, as Aero nodded.

"How'd you outsmart us?" Aero asked as Al blushed lightly.

"W-well, it wasn't too hard... you were so focused on beating each other, that you failed to notice me." Al said, looking away as Pit petted his head.

"Well aren't you the little genius?" he asked, as Al nodded, unsure of what to say. "Well, now what do you want to do?" Pit asked, paying the bill as the three walked out.

"I want to go to my room... it's getting late..." Aero said, looking at the sun setting as the chariot of fire glided through the skies, pulling the sun farther from Skyworld.

"Well, I guess so, good night Aero, Alphonse.." Pit said, walking to his room. Aero then held Al's hand as Reapy finally came back and landed on his head.

"Al?" she asked, blushing and looking away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"C-can... I tell you something?" she asked him as she looked as he nodded. "I-I'm... I'm afraid of the dark..." she admitted, blushing wildly before turning away. He gave a slight giggle as he hugged her.

"Aero, it's okay to be afraid of the dark." Al said, as she blushed and hugged him back, burying her face in his chest as he blushed. "I mean, I'm scared of Liches." Al admitted, blushing.

"What's a Lich?" Aero asked as his eyes brightened, he loved teaching and talking about urban legends, mythical monsters and even beasts from Hell.

"Do you have a computer in your room?" Al asked as she nodded. He pulled away, ran to his room and met her back at the outer garden. She led him to her room and opened her laptop. "Aerodynamic ?" Al asked as she nodded, blushing as she looked away. "It's a lot catchier than my godmail." Al admitted.

"What's yours?" Aero asked.

"ReapingMordred'sLullaby ." Al admitted, blushing wildly. "It's Reapy and my godmail..." Al said, as Reapy flew down and began typing letters.

"Yeah, be our friend on this, I like you Aero! You're the coolest!" Reapy typed as Aero smiled and hugged the reapette.

"Aww! Thank you Reapy!" she said, as he beeped and flew back down to Al's laptop. Al opened up his godmail and shared the lich document with Aero as she read it. "Lich to Reap-kin theory, by Alphonse K. Mordred and Reapy the Reapette..." Aero read before looking at Al. "What's the K stand for?" she asked.

"Kali..." Al whispered as he blushed.

"Death? In another language?!" Aero asked as he nodded. "That's cute." Aero commented. "Reapers and Liches aren't too different, but common enemies. Liches are immortal humans who have discovered the fountain of youth, or figured out how to create the toxin to become immortal. Reap-kin's main goals are to take the souls of the dead and take them to the Underworld to be judged where they will be taken. When coming upon an immortal soul, only those with the skill of a Great Reaper, or the leader of the Reap-kin can rob the soul from the body. But, it would take the skill of multiple reapers of a lower rand to take this soul and deliver it to the horseman to be sent to the Underworld." She read as she looked at him. "You are really good at writing papers." she commented as he blushed. He suddenly yawned.

"I am tired... maybe I should go for the night..." he said, standing up before Aero grabbed his hand.

"No wait!" she said, before the two blushed and looked at each other. "You... c-can stay here... if you want to..." she said, blushing as she looked away.

"A-are you sure?" Al asked as she nodded. "O-okay... I-I'll t-take the floor..." Alphonse said, reaching into his bag to pull out his pajamas, a sweat pants with a large black shirt, at least two sizes larger than he would wear. She turned away as he slipped out of his toga and pulled the pants on. She turned back before he pulled his shirt completely down and saw his bare chest, turning away and blushing wildly is what she did next. "O-okay... I'm dressed." Al said as she turned back to look at him, hiding her blush behind her toga. She nodded and ran into her bathroom.

"Why am I always like this around him? I mean, he's cute and stuff, but I-I... he's my classmate... it's just this weird feeling around him..." she mumbled as she put on her sleep clothes. Walking out, she noticed him looking at his

* * *

computer and typing something. He had not noticed her presence and continued to type. She snuck over and read the email over his shoulder.

"Mal." he typed. "I think we've locked on to the prescience of another Lich." he chatted.

"Already?" Mal replied.

"Yes. I believe this one is after angels. Remember how Atmos died?" he asked.

"How could I not? I'm the one who ferried his soul away to Skyworld, you're lucky we were able to do that." Mal answered.

"And for that, I thank you, but I'm surprised, these things have been gone for the last two years, why show up again now?" Alphonse asked Mal.

"Ikr! It's just so weird... they're like Ornes, just more powerful." Mal said. Al shuddered.

"Ugh... Ornes..." Al muttered. "Oop, look at the hourglass, got to go." Alphonse typed.

"K bye." Mal typed before logging off as Al closed the laptop.

* * *

"Hi Aero... I guess you've found me out." he said, standing up as she backed away. "I guess I have to tell you." he said, reaching out to her as she flailed.

"DON'T HURT ME!" she shouted just before he jumped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he sighed. "A friend and I are just hunting down this Lich in order to protect the celestial balance, this is what I do, other than ferry souls here and there." Al admitted as she sat on her bed. She relaxed and laid down as he laid on the floor, looking up at her before Reapy turned off the lights and cuddled with her.

"... Oh, that's good... I think... good night Alphonse..." she said.

"Good night, Aero." he said, before the two fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

* * *

Howl and Lukas: With Lady Palutena...

* * *

"Lance... you there?" she asked as a screen appeared in front of her, revealing a man in a suit and trench coat with black hair and red eyes.

"Here, what is it, Lady Palutena?" he asked her, looking behind himself often.

"How is your mother hanging?" Palutena asked.

"Other than crying for Vivi? She's fine, she misses grandma Demeter and Grandpa Zeus though..." Lance replied.

"So, how are things in the Underworld?" she asked her cousin.

"Ugh... hate it with a furious passion." Lancelot admitted to her.

"But it's your home." she said, worried for her rebellious older cousin.

"I know that, but father's actions are... disgusting." Lance said. "Do I have your permission to leave the Underworld and live in Skyworld?"

"You do know you are a god, and can leave as you please." she said.

"Well, the seal your sister set on me can only be removed by light, and seeing as I am the God of Madness..."

"You need the permission of the Goddess of Light, to leave the Underworld. Well, permission granted." she said with a smile as his eyes brightened.

"Thank you so much." he said to her as she nodded with a smile. "Can I join your side?"

"And go against your father?" she asked, looking at him with worry as he nodded.

"The rule of the Gods is meant only to keep the balance between good and evil and by kidnapping his wife, he has automatically overstepped his bounds and must be punished." Lance said.

"You, a God of the Underworld, want to fight for me, The Goddess of Light, your sworn enemy?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes, I would like to join your side and fight evil." Lance said, looking around to see another person in the back ground. "I must go, I will see you later." he said as the screen disappeared and Palutena left the room.

"This is so weird... why does he want to fight for me?" Palutena asked herself as she walked to her quarters, thinking about her cousin. "What does he have to gain, from forming an alliance with me? Is he trying to get closer to Alphonse or something?" she asked herself.

* * *

Howl: WHOO! Chapter two! FINALLY OUT!

Lukas: Dude, come on, we have to get Mal and then the rest of everyone for the party. *Putting away ice cream, calling pizza guy and setting tables.*

Al: I'll help. *Reapy flies in with boxes of all types of cookies*

Aero and Palutena: We'll help too.

Palutena, Aero and Al: *Carrying trays of ice as Al helps Aero carry the punch bowl.*

Howl: Where's Lancelot? I was pretty sure I just saw him outside.

Lukas: He had a call from the other Gods of the Underworld and he had to leave.

Howl: Oh... Is everyone else here?

Everyone: Here.

Howl: Please review, we'll see you all next time! *Waves before screen changes to title credits.*


End file.
